


Watch over me

by Dreamfall07



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamfall07/pseuds/Dreamfall07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuru is a well-known doctor and she found a formula with which you can give a human supernatural strength and a monster as a guardian. Of course an evil organisation tries to steal it. Therefore her boss paid a bodyguard to protect Shizuru. </p><p>And guess who this might be !! ^^<br/>I give you a little hint. The first letter of the name is N! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally!

** Title: Watch over me **

**Author's note:**

I just changed the style of my first chapter and corrected some mistakes. :)

****

Rated T <<<< I think it’s not necessary but I wanted to be safe !!! ;)

This is my first story ever so please don’t be mean or I will be sad!!! L Uhm…my English is very bad so …..if you find some mistakes (and I think there will be a lot^^) please let me know so I can correct them. Thank you guys!!!

 

Ok....here is my summary. I suck at summaries too so please bear with me. J

 

 

** SUMMARY: **

Shizuru is a well-known doctor and she found a formula with which you can give a human supernatural strength and a monster as a guardian. Of course an evil organisation tries to steal it. Therefore her boss paid a bodyguard to protect Shizuru.

 

And guess who this might be !! ^^

I give you a little hint. The first letter of the name is N! ;)

 

Information::

Italic = thoughts

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Chapter: 01: Finally!**

She was tired, so very tired. After all this years and countless hours of work she had finally found it.

 

The formula.

 

It was a great prosperity. But why was she not happy about such a great success? The answer came immediately. There was nobody who could be happy with her. She was all alone.

 

The only person who gave her acknowledgement was her boss. He was a nice person, but his congratulation wasn’t the same as when you have a person who’s dear to you and you get acknowledged by this one. All this time she lived only for her job and nothing else, because she was obsessed with her project.

 

There were suitors that had invited her to parties, special events or simply for a date because they were interested in her wealth and beauty, not the person behind this façade and therefore she had always politely declined their offers. They were handsome, of course, but she never saw the need to be with someone.

 

Now sometimes she regretted her decision. Her entire life was spent alone because her parents died in a car accident when she was little.

 

At this time she decided that it was for the best to be alone. No family, no friends, nothing.

 

From this time onwards she was used to live alone and that no one was there to talk, comfort or love her. Every day she would come home from work to her dark “house”.

 

After a couple of years everybody would get used to such a lifestyle.

 

So now here she sat on her couch in a big mansion and she felt so very alone.

 

She drank her green tea and all she could do was think about the long day because apart from that she had nothing. Shizuru would only feel good when she didn’t think about her life.

 

 

**> >> Flashback <<<**

 

“Oh my goddess. I finally found it!” she thought as she held the test tube in her shaking hands.

 

It was like a dream. Finally after all this effect less years. Of course it was not much, but this little bit could change the world hopefully in a good way.

 

The substance in the test tube shone blue with light little sparkles of dark green. Shizuru could have watched this tiny thing the hole day but she had to report to Mr. Yakamura. So she put the subject with much care in the mounting in her office safe and went to tell the news to her boss.

 

On her way Shizuru met one of the new secretaries named Yuuki Nao.

 

“Good day Fujino-san.”

 

“Good day Yuuki-san. How is your work? I hope you’ve got used to it by now.”

 

“ Yes, thanks for your concern. I like to work here.”

 

“That’s good to hear. So excuse me now. I have got important news to tell Yakamura-han.”

 

“Of course. Bye Fujino-san.” Shizuru smiled politely and resumed her way in the direction of Mr. Yakamura's office.

 

Nao looked at Shizuru’s retreating back and smiled. _Nice ass._

 

 

*Knock Knock*

 

“Please come in.” sounded the friendly voice from the other side of the door. “Oh good day Fujino-san. Nice to see you. How have you been? The last time I saw you was two weeks ago on the eighth anniversary of our company, right?”

 

Shizuru went inside and sat down before him at the large wooden table.

 

“Hai. Nice to see you too, Yakamura-han. I have a lot of work the last few weeks, you know, but that’s ok. The reason I am here today is because I have got great news. You know, the formula I tried so hard to find out? I finally found it!”

 

“That’s great! I can’t believe it! How did you do it?” Shizuru’s boss was very excited because he waited for the results about five years.

 

“I think it was only luck because at the moment I don’t know how I got it. I have to test it before I can say anything. And I have to try to create it once more. But I can say for sure that it is the complete formula. Now we have to find out how it works.”

 

“Ok Fujino-san, I trust you. I give you everything so you can finish your research. I hope I get good results as fast as possible.”

 

Shizuru knew that her boss wanted this project to be a success as much as she wanted it for herself.

 

“Thank you. I try my best.” With this Shizuru bowed and walked away.

 

Shizuru then went back to her office and sighed as she sat down at her desk.

 

Now began the difficult part of her work. The next step was to find a test subject for her serum. The problem was that it must be a person because the effect this formula would have could only be controlled by a human. An animal can’t summon the guardian and it has to be someone who could think about their actions.

 

The problem was that it could be dangerous to give a foreign person such great powers. What if this person could not be controlled and went berserk. She had to find a solution or else all the hard work was for nothing.

 

She wanted so bad to test her result, but without harming others.

 

**> >> Flashback End <<<**

 

 

Shizuru sighed and decided to call it a day and go to bed. After all she has a lot of work the next few days.

 

 

 

** Some dark place on the other end of town!! **

 

Shizuru’s success was not unnoticed by certain people and they wanted this formula under all circumstances. With this they could do everything a human being could dream of. And to get this they will do everything in their power even if it means to sacrifice other peoples life’s.

 

The easiest way to get the formula was of course to threaten Dr. Fujino and get it by force. So they called their best agent and planned……..

 

****

** Back at Shizuru’s mansion **

 

She was afraid. Everywhere was darkness and nobody was there. Where was she?

 

“Hello?” she whispered but no answer came. What was going on?

 

Then she felt it. It was getting colder and colder. And she thought she could see someone but as she walked in this direction the person vanished.

 

A few seconds later she heard voices.

 

“We want it!” An evil laugh followed this statement and Shizuru froze in her tracks.

 

“Who are you? W-w-what do you want?”

 

“The serum!!” The person was now behind her. “Give it to us! Give it to US!” the voice shouted.

 

Then without warning the person grasped Shizuru's arm and shouted:

 

“We want it NOW!” And as Shizuru turned about to face the person she saw a distorted face and screamed.

 

She awoke dripping with sweat and felt disoriented.

 

 _What was that?_ Shizuru thought.

 

Slightly afraid from her dream she looked around her bedroom to make sure that she was alone and save.

 

 _This must be the result of my work. I am working to much._ This project was important and of course she was afraid that other people wanted to steal it.

 

She sighed and glanced at the red light of her digital clock. It was 05.00 am. Shizuru thought that she couldn’t sleep any longer, so she got up and went to her bathroom to take a very long and refreshing shower. Eventually the dream would be forgotten by the time she was ready.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is chapter 1. I know it’s not that good but I try to improve!!!!

You liked it???…..maybe a little?? *puppy eyes*

 

Please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks a lot!!!


	2. What to do?

### Ok…..here’s chapter 2. I tried my best to make it longer. Personally I think it’s a bit boring but the interesting things are yet to come.

### Probably chapter 4 will get some more action.

 

But nonetheless I hope you like it.

 

_Thoughts are italic._

Disclaimer: I don’t own Mai Hime or any of the characters. *Sigh* I want to own Natsuki!!!!

 

 

 

**Chapter 02 What to do?**

Two days after Shizuru had made such a great discovery she had no idea what to do about finding a test subject.

She knew nobody that she trusted much to give them this great power, but without anybody her project would definitely fail. And that was not acceptable.

Shizuru saved this subject for later. The important matter now was to create more of this substance. The little bit she got wouldn’ be enough for one person.

The next step would she discuss with her boss. Perhaps he got a good idea how they should proceed after gaining more of the substance.

 

 

Meanwhile:

The place the two people met was as dark as their souls. The perfect meeting place.

 

“Welcome. We’re glad you could make it on such short notice.” A short gloomy man said to the woman in front of him.

 

“No problem. What’s my job this time?” She said with a little annoyance.

 

“It’s an easy one. You have to steal a very important formula from this woman. Her name’s Fujino Shizuru. Age 24. And our informant said that she lives alone in a big mansion a few miles outside the city.” The man handed a photo of Shizuru to the person. “More information are in this folder. We expect you to finish this job as soon as possible.”

 

“That’s all?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Ok. You can take this job as finished.” The young woman retreated with a wide and evil grin on her face. _That’s going to be fun._

 

The only person left now was the messenger and he was lucky that he survived the meeting. He had heard of a lot of people who had never been seen again because they delivered a message to this green – haired devil.

He felt a little bit sorry for the woman in the picture because he knew what awful end she would be facing.

 

 

Shizuru’s office:

 

Shizuru got up of her chair and walked to the safe where the test tube was sound and safe. She opened it and got the shining substance out. It was beautiful. Never in her life had she seen such a wonderful result of her work. It was as if there was a living being in there and watching her. Shizuru shook her head and sighed.

_Time to get to work. I don’t get things done if I’m staring at this substance the whole day._

Right now when she wanted to start working there was a knock at her office door.

 

“Please come in.”

 

“Uhm…hi Fujino-san….I’m sorry for disturbing you but Yakamura-san gave me some papers for you to sign.”

 

“No problem Yuuki-san. Please leave them there on my desk.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Thank you Yuuki-san.”

 

Without any further conversation Yuuki Nao left the room because she saw that Shizuru was deep in thought and she didn’t seem to want a little chit-chat with a new colleague.

 

To prevent further interruptions Shizuru locked her door after Nao left and went back to the table with the test tube.

_First I have to try to reproduce it. Lets see…….mh…..this is a difficult task._

 

 

Several hours later Shizuru was still at the beginning of her “mission" She couldn’t understand it. Was the first success a coincidence? No matter what or how hard she tried she couldn’t reproduce the substance.

It was as if it refused to do what Shizuru wanted. This was frustrating. _I think I need a pause._

Shizuru got up and made her favourite drink. A hot cup of green tea. Whilst she sipped her tea she glared at the little tube. _I will get your secret. I have to._

 

The day went on and the result remained the same. Shizuru couldn’t believe it. What was going on here?

She was probably very revised. That’s it. Tomorrow it would be easier with a good nights sleep of course.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her office clock. It was past midnight. She sighed _. I should go home_. _Six hours of sleep and I will be able to crack this contumacious little thing_. With this thought in mind Shizuru went out of her office after she locked the safe.

 

Halfway out of the door Shizuru stopped. She’d totally forgotten about the papers her new colleague brought in today. _Please let it be something fast_. She thought.

Life is cruel sometimes because the papers on her desk weren’t only papers for her to sign.

There was one important document about another project she was currently working on and she had to work on this one immediately because the deadline was today. (Poor Shizuru. She wouldn’t get much sleep L )

 

Finally. It was 3 am in the morning. She was tired but the report was finished. Now was it time to go to bed. Without any other disturbance or forgotten papers she made her exit and walked in the direction of the parking lot. Of course at this hour her car was the only one left.

 

At home Shizuru went straight to her bedroom and changed into her nightgown. At last she was snuggled into her big cushion and fell right away asleep.

 

 

Unknown to Shizuru a person sneaked onto her property.

 _Nice mansion_. _This woman sure is rich_.

The person wore dark clothes of course and gloves. On her tour she impressed all the little details she could find on the unbeknown ground. She was a perfectionist.

This was one reason she was the best “employee” her organisation had. Before she attacked her targets she wanted to know everything she could find out about them. When they would go to work, their shopping time and when they go out to meet friends. With all this information she could gather an enormous advantage across from her targets.

So she wandered further in the direction of the mansion as she finished her tour across the garden.

 _So…lets see how good her security system works_.

She made it to the back of the mansion and looked at the terrace. _Nice styling._ She thought. There stood a dark brown wooden table with four chairs of the same colour. It was out of the question that this were quite expansive things. That made our intruder quite angry because she hated people who were rich or had a nice family. All this people thought they were better than others and they showed it to everyone.

At this moment she wanted to demolish all in her view but she had to restrain herself or her mission would fail. She couldn’t afford to fail because to fail means inevitable death.

Angry as she was she walked towards the windows and looked carefully around.

 

_I’m impressed. She’s got the newest system on the market. Hmph…..there’s no system in the world which I can’t crack. Let’s see._

Twenty minutes later the door opened and she stepped inside.

 _Just as I thought rich people are disgusting. All this wealth._ She had to focus on the current situation. With a deep sigh she walked in every room downstairs the mansion and searched all the different objects for valuable information. The only thing she found were discarded teabags in the kitchen. _Interesting…so she’s addicted to tea_. A small smirk forming on her lips.

All the other rooms were well decorated too but of less importance.

 

 

Meanwhile Shizuru rolled on her bed from left to right and backwards. She was in deep sleep and fought a battle she couldn’t win.

 

“Who are you? And why are you interested in my formula?” she questioned.

 

“You really don’t know? That’s to bad. Because I’m not going to tell you. So stop with your dim witted questions and give me your results.”

 

Shizuru was scared. She didn’t know who the person threatening her was but one thing was clear enough for her: This person wanted her experiment for their own good.

 

“No, I will definitely not give it to you. So…go away and leave me alone!”

 

“Tch tch … do you really think I will give up so easily? When I don’t get it, there will be others who will get your precious little formula.

So for now….. let me give you a small present so you don’t forget about me until the next time we meet.”

 

Shizuru wondered only a few seconds about what the person meant before the ground under her feet gave away and she fell into deep darkness.

She awoke with a loud gasp. The sweat running down her forehead.

 _Oh my god. What’s going on. These dreams are making me crazy_.

Just as Shizuru wanted to scream out of frustration she heard a silent rumbling coming from downstairs.

_What was that?_

 

_Shit. Why did missy have to pack a black couch in this damn living room? I can’t see a thing. I can only hope that she’s a good sleeper._

 

 _Probably my imagination. This dreams are getting to me_.

 

One look at her clock showed it was 02.49 am. Enough time for a small peaceful slumber.

 

The unwelcomed guest sneaked meanwhile out of Shizuru's home. _I have to come back tomorrow when she’s at work. I’m sure I find more things to use when I can search in peace._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: You want to own MY Natsuki??

Author: *cough* ….. No of course not. It was a…a….joke. Yes a joke.

Shizuru: *glares at author*

Author: So….uhm would… you like some…..uh some tea??

Shizuru: *materializes her naginata*

Author: *runs for her life* It was a JOKE!!! Please don’t kill me. *runs faster and stumbles*

Natsuki: Shizuru calm down. She said it was a joke and if you kill her now who is going to write the next chapter??

Shizuru: *sigh* You’re right my Natsuki. *kiss Natsuki on the cheek*

Natsuki: *blushes very red*

Author: Good. I'm being ignored. Better I lock myself up in my room and write the next chapter. *sneaks away and begins writing*

 

 

Thanks for all your reviews so far. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think or what you want.

 

dreamfall07

 


	3. Freetime

Hey there. Here’s chapter 3.

Uhm….seems chapter 2 wasn’t as boring as I thought !! ha ha J

 

I hope you will like the next one too.

 

Disclaimer: I DON’T own Mai Hime or any of the characters.

 

 

**Chapter 3: Freetime**

 

It was 7 o’clock in the morning. Shizuru awoke after only a few hours of sleep. After that dream she had difficulties to go back to sleep. Just as she was asleep her alarm clock beeped. She hated this little thing.

 _Sigh….what a nice way to start a day_. All she wanted to do was going back to sleep but a little voice in her head reminded her of the important project that waited in her office.

She sighed and stood up. After a refreshing shower she made herself breakfast. A short look on her clock told Shizuru that she had to go to be on time for her work.

With heavy shoulders she locked the front door and walked towards her car. Slightly tired she drove of to work.

 

Unknown to Shizuru she had an observer on the other side of the street. That was exactly the moment our green – haired demon had waited for.

 

 _Finally I thought she didn’t come out of her damn little mansion till noon_. Without further delay she walked to the house and made her way through the garden. She didn’t have to be cautious because her target lived alone and the next neighbours were miles away.

So she walked to the same place at the terrace as before and cracked the door open. The security system was down in 2 minutes.

 

Before she entered the house she looked around to see if there were any changes since her last entry.

She couldn’t find any so she began her search. The ground floor was uninteresting because she searched it yesterday.

 _Hm….I think I start with her office. If I’m lucky she has some documents of her current work there._ The woman walked through the living room and went upstairs.

Carefully she looked inside every room until she found the office. _Just as I thought. Very expansive furniture all over the room_.

A shiny dark brown wooden desk stood at the left wall of the room and above the desk were two beautiful pictures. Both of them showed a nice landscape. The left one was about the summer and the right one about the winter. Of course both were invaluable. This made our intruder angry. And not as angry as before. She was furious. _All those wealth. I hate rich people. They should all die_. So in a fit of anger she slapped the two pictures of the wall and stamped onto them until they were completely destroyed.

 _Ha ha._ Heavily breathing she looked down onto the mess she created seconds ago.

_Fuck. This will definitely attract attention._

What should she do know? One thing was for sure she couldn’t replace these pictures. So what other alternatives did she have?

 

After a short time thinking through her options she came to one conclusion. First _I search the complete house if there’s something I can use and then I make a big mess before I go. She will think that’s the doing of burglars. That will do_.

With her plan in mind she kept searching for another 3 hours. But her search was fruitless. Her target hadn’t got any close friends or a lover _._ And in her office weren’t any notes about her current work. _Wow….I get the feeling this woman lives only for her work and is glued to this mansion. No close friends….tch…I thought she has a lot of friends because of her wealth. And no family I could use against her. This is going to be a little difficult. Stupid bitch. ..tch_ …

 

After leaving the house she made sure that the house looked depredated as if burglars were there. Pleased with her work she left the house and went to her car. _This was fun. I think I should to this more often. To make a bit caos is very refreshing…sigh._

Inside she wrote all information she got in her litte pda. _It’s not much but….I have only started._

For today she was finished with her work. Now she had to work on getting a job in Shizururs company so she could watch her target interact with her colleagues. Maybe there were better information to get. And she may have a chance to steal the substance. Of course if she got it wihtout “help” of Shizuru Fujino she wouldn’t let go of the woman. That was after all the best part of her job.

When she got a job she wanted to finish it as best as possible and of course she wanted a lot of fun with her targets. Man or woman that doesn’t matter as long as she got her playtime with them.

 

 

 

Just as Shizuru wanted to walk into her office a voice called her back.

 

“Good morning Fujino-san.”

 

“Good morning Yuuki-san. Is there something I can do for you?”

 

“No…I only wanted to say that….Yakamura-san wanted to speak to you as soon as possible.”

 

“Ara…thanks Yuuki-san. Then I should head of there immediately.”

 

Nao nodded in return and went back to her seat.

 

 

Inwardly Shizuru sighed on her way to the office of her boss. She hadn’t got any results to present to him and the problem with the test subject was also not solved.

Probably he wanted to know her progress. But sadly there was none. _Today is not going to be a good one_.

Standing at the large office door Shizuru knocked politely and stepped in as the voice of her boss greeted her.

 

“Good morning Fujino-san.”

 

“Good morning Yakamura-han.”

 

“You probably wonder why I wanted to see you so early in the morning?”

 

“Ara, I think I know already the reason.” She giggled lightly.

 

“Ah I see. I’m an open book to you Fujino-san. So how’s your work going?”

 

“Unfortunately not so good. I can’t describe the problem. Sometimes I get the feeling the substance doesn’t want to be reproduced.” As she saw the disbelieving face of her boss she continued. “Of course I know that’s silly of me but……as I said….I can’t describe it.”

 

“Fujino-san. I have great trust in your skills. And nothing will change that. My opinion is that you work to much lately.

Your’re long after closing here and not because of this new project. It’s as if you have no life outside this building. Please excuse my rudeness but this is how it seems to me.”

 

Shizuru was glad she could wear a mask for such situations because he was right. There was nothing apart from her work she had any interest in.

Sometimes her colleagues asked her to go out after work for a drink. But she politely declined every offer. So they stopped asking her.

It’s not that she didn’t like her colleagues but her work was more important and often she found herself so absorbed in her own little world that she didn’t realise the time flying by so qucikly.

 

“I can assure you that I’m not over-worked. But this project needs a lot amount of attention and I want it to be a success. Therefore I’m working a bit more lately. It’s nothing to be concerned about.”

 

“Listen Fujino-san….I want this project to be a success too but not when you have to work yourself to death. For this reason I give you 2 days of vacation. Starting today. And that’s final. I don’t want to see the breakdown of my best employee.”

 

“But….I can’t ….whe can’t afford to loose 2 full days of research. I promise to work lesser than the last days. Please let me work.” Shizuru pleaded. She didn’t want to have some vacation. What should she do? There was nothing else that would her occupy for 2 whole days. And sitting alone in her lonely mansion was the worst. She would start thinking about her life. A horrible image.

 

“No, I said it’s final. And now go. You have nothing to do here for 2 days. And I don’t want to see you here until that time.” He looked Shizuru in the eyes and she knew she had lost. Reluctantly she stood up and went to the door.

Before she made the final step into her vacation she asked a question which was very important to her.

 

“Will …someone else work on the project in the meantime?”

 

“No, it’s all yours when you get back.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Every step further away from her office hurt Shizuru greatly. _Why ….Why me. I want this to be a success. Is that so wrong?? But I’m thankful that no one else is going to work on it till I come back._

For several minutes Shizuru sat in her car. No place to go other than her home. _I think I make a quick shopping tour and then return home. Sigh._

 

 

 

At 2pm Shizuru parked in her drive way and got out. The small shopping tour was a tiny bit longer than Shizuru had expected. But it was somehow relaxing to walk around in the city and look at the different kinds of showcases. And every minute she had a distraction she wouln’t think about the two days she wastes in doing nothing.

 

Just as Shizuru walked through her doorway she sensed something was terribly wrong. With every step she got more nervous. Finally reaching her living room she stood frozen on the spot. _Oh my goddess. What happened here?_

A while she stood there and looked around her living room. Everything was destroyed. There was not one thing that was still complete.

Shaking with fear she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her phone.

 

“Hello. Fuuka Police department. How may I help you?”

 

“Uhm…hi, my names Fujino Shizuru and someone broke into my house. I just got here and I …. I ….”

She couln’t voice any coherent thought. The fear wouldn’t let her. Was this someone still here and watching her? This sent a chill down Shizurus spine.

 

“Miss…miss?”

 

“Oh….sorry…ahm…what did you just say?”

 

“I said we sent two officers to check your house and the surroundings.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Shizuru gave her adress to the policewoman and waited outside beside her car.

 

 

15 minutes later a police car drove onto her drive way.

“Hi, your’re Fujino-san I presume?”

 

“Yes that’s correct.”

 

“Ok…my names Yuuichi Tate and my colleague is Takeda Masashi. Please remain here. We check your house if somebodys still here.”

“Ok…”

 

After another 30 minutes the two officers came back to Shizuru.

 

“Whoever it was he’s gone now. So your house is safe. Your insured right?”

 

“Yes of course.”

 

“Then you’re lucky because inside your mansion…how shall I put it…. It looks terrible. Sorry.”

 

“It’s ok…I’m only thankful that this thief is gone.”

 

“Yeah..so we’re going to press charges against anonnymous. Have a nice day Fujino-san.”

 

“Thank you Takeda-han. I appreciate your help.” He blushed a little and looked away.

 

“It’s my job afterall.”

 

He retreated back to his colleague who waited patiently by the car.

 

“Are you done flirting Takeda?”

 

“Shut up… I wasn’t flirting.”  


“Of course not. Come on lets go before you embarrass yourself again.”

 

“Shut it Tate.”

Both got into the car and drove away. One with a bright grin on his face and the other sulking over his partner.

 

 

Back in her house Shizuru dialed the number of a current cleaning service. The people arrived after one hour and began their work.

Then she arranged all the necceties for her accurance and locked herself in her office.

 

It was not so bad that her home was in disorder. But the fact that she didn’t feel save anymore made her afraid. _What if he came back? What would she do then? I shouldn’t think this kind of thoughts. He got what he wanted and left. End of story._

 

It was late afternoon when she heard a knock at the door. With shaking hands she opened it and scolded herself for her nervousness. No thief would knock at a door.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Fujino-san we’re ready with cleaning.”

 

“Ara..so fast. Thank you.“

 

„No problem. Here’s the bill. I hope you’re satisfied with our work.”

 

Shizuru walked downstairs and inspected the work. It was as if nothing happened here.

 

“Yes, I’m very pleased. Thanks for your hard work.”

 

“It’s my pleasure. Goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

The staff left Shizurus home and now she was all alone. Suddenly she felt very aware of her surroundings _. Be calm. Nothing to be afraid of._

 

Just as she calmed down a bit the telephone rang and she almost jumped halfway across the living room.

 

“Fujino speaking.”

 

“Hello Fujino-san. I just heard what happend at your house. Are you ok?”

 

“Hello Yakamura-han. Yes everythings fine. But how did you know something happened?”

 

“Ah that….the police officer who got your messsage was my niece and because I talk about work and my employees a lot she knew instantly you were one of them. So…. I’m a bit worried about you.”

 

“Why? I don’t understand. It was just a normal break-in. Why…:”

 

“I don’t think it was normal….How should I tell you?”

 

“Yakamura-han?”

 

“Sorry to have hid it so long but I didn’t think it was important. I thought it was a joke…”

 

“What are you talking about?” Shizuru was puzzeled. What was her boss talking about?

 

“You see…we got a lot of letters. They said we should hand our results over or we would regret it.”

 

“And who sent the letters?”

 

“I don’t know. Every letter was the same. They said only: Give us the results or you’ll be sorry. That’s it. So I didn’t take them seriously. I’m so sorry. Because of my thoughtlessness you……”

 

“Yakamura-han…I don’t think there’s a connection. I…..”

 

“No Shizuru-san it’s too dangerous. Even if there’s no connection I will take it seriously from now on. I think you should get a bodyguard. Someone who will follow you everywhere and guarantuee your safety.”

 

“That’s not neccesary. You’re over-reacting. Please let…..”

 

“I will not take no for an answer. Truthfully I thought about it for a while. Every other company knew that we have a secret project. Ad they knew who is my best employee and would be asigned with the project. So….I have every reason to think that some other company wants to get our results by force. Therefore your safety is of most importance. So ….please let me arrange this.”

 

“Ok….when do you think you can organise it?”

 

“I have some good connections. I think today at 8pm you’ll have your bodyguard.”

 

“Ara…so soon. Okay I trust that you hire the best.”

 

“Of course nothing less for you.”

 

“Goodbye Yakamura-han.”

 

“Goodbye Fujino-san.”

 

_I was right. This day is probably the worst of my live. No I get a guarding dog to watch my every movement. I don’t think I can stand this kind of situation. Hopefully Yakamura-han hires someone who doesn’t only want to get into my bed. Sigh._

 

 

The digital clock in the living room showed 07.52 pm. Shizuru sat o her couch in the living room and read a book. But inside she was very nervous. _Who would stand at my door? Would he be nice? I think I will find it out soon enough._

Shizuru heard a loud roaring sound not minutes after she checked last the clock. The sound died down and after a few seconds she heard a knock at the front door.

 

Hesitantly she walked to the door and opened it. There stood a stunningly beautiful woman with blue long wavering hair and in a biking suit on her doorstep. Shizuru couldn’t think of a reason she was here. _Probably she needs directions_.

 

“Hi you’re Fujino Shizuru?” the woman asked in a deep husky voice.

 

“Y..y..yes and who are you?”

 

“My names Kuga. I was sent her by Yakamura-han. He said you needed a bodyguard.”

 

To say Shizuru was stunned was a litte misunderstanding. She was speechless. _Ara…Yakamura-han sent an angel to protect me._

 

 

 

 

 

I’m soooo sorry for this cliffhanger. Please don’t kill me. I swear in the next chapter there will be a lot interaction between the two.

 

Please R&R

 

 

 

 

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: Are you nuts? This is my first appearance in this story.

Author: Yeah. Whats so bad aout it?

Natsuki: I’ve got only two fucking sentences for gods sake!!!!

Author: When you’re only complaining then I give Nao your role.

Natsuki: WHAT!!!!!!???

Nao: Tch…mutt your’re hopless. I’m the better actress.

Natsuki: Shut up spider. Like hell I let you be with Shizuru!!

Shizuru: Ara my Natsuki called me?

Natsuki: Shizuru they don’t want me to be in this story any longer. *pout*

Shizuru: Ara ara, I don’t think that will happen. *pats Natsukis head*

            You would never make a story wihtout my Natsuki. *looks calmy at author*

Author: *the rooms temperature gone rapidly down* *looks at Shizuru and feels a shudder run down her spine*

What? A story wihout Natsuki. NO…you must be kidding. I never thought about that. It…it was all Naos idea. Yes…it was all Nao.

Nao: WHAT???!! You little……

Shizuru: *backstabs Nao* So…problem solved. Come my Natsuki. Lets go for a walk.

Author: That was a close call.

 


	4. Driving crazy

Finally.....here’s chapter 4.

Thanks for not killing me because of the cliffhanger in the last chapter!! And for not updating in this long time.

I have no excuses. I was to lazy to do something!!!! L

 

As promised in this chapter there will be some Shiznat.

Remember Shizuru got 2 days of vacation. And now she has got a new hobby: Natsuki J

 

Disclaimer: Mai Hime is not mine. Only in my dreams…….

 

 

# Chapter 4: Driving crazy

 

“Hi you’re Fujino Shizuru?” the woman asked in a deep husky voice.

 

“Y..y..yes and who are you?”

 

“My names Kuga Natsuki. I was sent here by Yakamura-san. He said you needed a bodyguard.”

 

To say Shizuru was stunned was a litte misunderstanding. She was speechless. _Ara…Yakamura-han sent an angel to protect me._

 

“Hello Fujino-san your’re still there?” Our biker waved a few times with her hands infront of Shizurus face to get her attention.

 

“Ara….gomen Kuga-san. What did you say?”

 

“I was just asking you if I can come in or do you prefer I stay outside the whole night.”

 

“Of course not. Please come in.”

 

“Thanks.” She walked past Shizuru and went inside the living room. There she made herself comfortable on the black large couch.

 

“So…tell me exactly what happened here. Yakamura-san told me that here was a break-in?”

 

Shizuru sat across from the blue-haired woman and spoke.

 

“Yes that’s right. Today I came back from my shopping trip and found a giant mess inside my house. Everything was destroyed. So I called the police and a cleaning company. The police couldn’t find anybody in the vicinity so they left.

I assume Yakamura-han told you that he got the impression our rivalry companys coul be responsible for this mess.”

 

“Yes, he told me your’re very important to the companys current project.”

 

“Yeah…he likes to exaggerate the things quite a bit.”

 

“Ok…listen I take this job. You don’t have to think about my payment. I receive it directly from your company. Now….I make a little tour around your house and garden. Then you can show me my room.”

 

“Ok…uhm….shall I accompany you? I can show you around and….”

 

“No….that’s not nessecary. Just ignore me. I’ll find my way alone. Excuse me.”

With that she stood up and made her way in the direction of the back of Shizurus mansion.

 

_Quite a cold behaviour. But I get the impression she’s very good in her job. And I think she will warm up to me very quickly._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Outside our bodyguard stopped at the terrace and looked back at the door. _Mmh….very expansive security system. But…..an expert would probably crack it in one minute top_. This was a problem. Her client would not be safe with this system. She would think about this problem later. For now she had to get accustomated to the surroundings.

 

One hour later she had impressed all details and knew every way to enter the house without anybody knowing.

Back inside she heard little noise coming from the kitchen. She ignored it and went upstairs to inspect the other rooms of the mansion. Unfortunately there were a lot of them. A thief could hide easily in one of them.

_Sigh. This is quite the difficult job. Why are rich people so irresponsible? With her money she can probably buy better security than that. Everybody can walk in here very easily. It’s as if you want them to come and steal your things. Sigh._

Some time later she went back downstairs and into the kitchen.

 

“Kuga-san how was your…inspection.”

 

“To tell you the truth it was horrible. Your house is an easy task for every thief in the vicinity.”

 

That shocked Shizuru. She really thought her home was safe. But that was obviously just an illusion.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I checked your security system. Don’t get me wrong it’s very good but …..it lasts only for 30 minutes top. That is when someone trys to break in and has no experience. A top thief could get in in less than….. 2 minutes.”

 

“Oh my god….and I thought I was safe here. That was obviously a dream.”

 

Shizuru said down on a near chair and sighed. _I should put a sign at my door. Please come and break in. It’s all for free._

 

“Don’t worry. I’m here to keep you safe. So…don’t worry.”

 

Shizuru looked up to meet concerned emerald eyes looking back at her. As our biker saw the intense stare of her client she looked away with a little blush evident on her face.

 

Of course Shizuru got that. _Cute!!!!_

 

“Uhm….can you show me my room now?”

 

“Yes if you want.”

 

The only sign was a slight nod. So she stood up and went across the living room to the stairs. Upstairs she walked to the door opposite her own bedroom.

 

“Here. That’s your room.”

 

“Thanks…and where’s your bedroom?”

 

“Ara… I think Kuga-san is very forward.” _Just where did this come from?_

 

“What?! You…..I was just asking so that I know where to run when you’re in trouble _.” Gah…this woman. I can’t believe her._

Before Shizuru could answer her bodyguard turned away and headed for the stairs.

 

“Wait where are you going? I’m sorry if I offended you. Please…..”

 

“Calm down. I’m going to my apartment to get some things. This way I won’t have to travel back and fro and can stay by your side.”

 

After the talk with her bodyguard about the safety in her house she didn’t want to be alone. Even if it was only for 30 minutes or less.

“Can…can I come with you?”

 

“No…I will be back as soon as possible.”

 

“Please….even if you think I’m childish. I don’t want to be alone. Please…..”

 

She looked back into the crimson pools and sighed. She saw fear and obviously the woman was desperately pleading with her. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. The moment she looked into the eyes of this woman she had lost.

 

“Ok….you can come along.”

 

“Thank you.” All of a sudden Shizuru enveloped her protector in a big hug. _She smells nice_.

 

 _Aaaaahhhhh….why is she hugging me?! I think I will pass out._ One minute later and our biker would have past out for sure. Her face was bright red and glowing.

 

Shizuru sensing the tense muscles realised what she was doing and jumped almost 5 feet away.

 

“Gomen Kuga-san. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I…..”

 

“I.i.it’s ok. J.just don’t d.do it a.again.” _Stop blushing dammit!_

 

_What a cute blush…._

 

“Let’s go. I don’t want to waste anymore time.”

”Ok.”

 

Just as they got out Shizuru wondered where Kuga-san parked her car. She heard it today parking in her drive way. But where……

Then her eyes fell onto a blue motorcycle. _Oh no…. I don’t ride on this this…..thing._

 

“Kuga-san?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“We’re not going to ride this thing…are we?”

 

“Of course! What’s your problem?” She begun to get slightly annoyed.

 

“It doesn’t look safe. Please…can we take my car? We can pack your stuff in the trunk.”

 

“When you don’t want to ride the bike then stay here. I don’t have time to discuss such things now!”

 

“But…your job is to protect me. What if someone sneaks in when you’re away? You can’t protect me this way. And I don’t want to die on this bike in an accident. So let us take my car…please. Just this once.”

_Just say no….what’s so difficult to say no? Gah…don’t look her in the eyes. Too late. Sigh._

 

“Ok.”

 

The two got minutes later into the car and the blue-haired woman gave her companion the directions to her apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Wait here. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She got out of the car and went into her apartment before Shizuru had time to complain.

 

 _I’m not going to wait here like an obedient dog._ Self confident she walked towards the apartments door and looked carefully inside. What she saw was a big surprise. Obviously she was in the living room. But there were magazines all over the place. And a lot of empty pizza boxes. _With some cleaning it would be a nice place to live in._

 

Just as she wanted to inspect the apartment further a door opened. A short look told Shizuru it was the door to Kuga-sans bedroom.

 

“I told you to wait in the car.”

 

“But…I got lonely. You were away far too long.”

 

“That weren’t hardly five minutes. Now go back. I’m already finished.”

 

“Kuga-sans so mean. She doesn’t want to be near me.” With her hands upon her face she began sobbing lightly.

 

Of course this sent our biker into panic mode. She couldn’t handle crying woman. And apparently she was the reason this woman infront of her was crying.

 

“Please stop crying. I didn’t mean it that way.”

 

“Then…sniff…..you don’t….hate…me?”

 

“Of course not. Now stop ….please.”

 

Shizuru knew the next move was tricky but her instincts told her to take this chance. She wanted to hug her protector again very bad.

 

“If you don’t hate me…..can….can I….”

 

“What….?” She was getting impatient.

 

“Can….I hug you?”

 

“Wwwhat?! NO! …..Never!”

 

“Then you really dislike me.” The fake crying continued.

 

There was no other chance to stop the crying. So the biker got near Shizuru and to her surprise seconds later she found herself in a warm hug.

 

“Sorry ….please don’t cry anymore. See…I don’t hate you.”

 

Shizuru nodded in return. In this moment she couldn’t find any words to say. What was happening. This was absolutely not her personalety. Never in her life would she let somebody she only knew for a few hours hug her. _I don’t understand whats happening…but I like her hugging me very much_. She smiled a little into the embrace.

 

“Better now?”

 

“Yeah thank you.”

 

Slightly blushing she looked to the ground. “Your’re welcome. Now lets head back to your house.”

 

“Ok.”

 

The way back was silent. Both woman were lost in their own thoughts.

_Oh god…this job is the worst I ever got. I might die of blood loss. When I keep blushing around her so much this will definitely be my last job._

_She’s sooo cute when she blushes. Ara…what am I thinking? Since when do I feel this way about woman?_

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

At 9 pm they went inside the house.

 

“Would you like some tea, Kuga-san?”

 

“No thanks.”

 

“Ok…then excuse me.”

 

“Ahm…Fujino-san….”

 

“Yes?”

 

“How shall I put it….uhm…I’m a little bit uncomfortable with you calling me by my last name. Nobody hardly calls me that…so…uhm…”

 

“Ara what should I call you then? Bodyguard-san?”

 

“NO….just….Natsuki.” Shizuru couldn’t catch the last part so she asked her bodyguard to repeat it.

 

“Natsuki….call me Natsuki…please.”

 

“N-a-t-s-u-k-i…what a nice name.”

 

“Gah call it in a normal way!”

 

“Ara…ok Natsuki. And please call me Shizuru. It’s only fair.”

 

“Ok….Shizuru.”

 

As the staring between the two continued Natsuki could feel her cheeks growing hot. Before she would catch a new blush she quickly excused herself and went upstairs to unpack her stuff.

 

 

_That was awkward. This woman…..I ….gah….I don’t have words for her. Guarding her is a lot of work. I should ask Yakamura-san to pay more._

Five minutes later she wanted to start unpacking when she heard Shizuru calling her.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Natsuki…I saw….there’s someone outside.” Shizuru instinctively hugged Natsukis arm and clinged to her as if her life depended on it.

 

“This time…stay here ok.”

 

After receiving Shizurus nod Natsuki walked carefully outside and inspected the garden.

Meanwhile Shizuru was anxcious. _Please be safe Natsuki._

 

A few minutes later……

“Here’s your little intruder.” Natsuki carried a black little dog back into the house. He was dirty and looked very hungry.

 

“How cute. I think we should keep him. He would make a wonderful guard dog.”

 

“I don’t think so….but it’s your house. Keep him if you like.”

 

In Natsukis green pools Shizuru could see the adoration for this cute little fur ball.

 

“Natsuki…can you please go upstairs and clean our new guest? I’m going to make him something to eat.”

 

“Why me!? Here it’s your pup. Clean him yourself!”

 

“Natsuki don’t want to wash this cute little dog? She’s so mean. He’s freazing and I don’t think he likes to be dirty. So you hate him so much. Poor little doggy.”

 

And the show begins. Shizuru started sobbing again and her shoulders began slightly shaking. Naturally our biker went into panic mode again.

 

“Moe…Shizuru … I will clean him…ok? No crying..please.”

 

“Natsukis really going to wash him?”

 

“Yes….sigh”

 

“Thank you.” As if nothing happened Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and went into the kitchen.

 

_Gah…she tricked me….damn woman…._

 

 

 

Whilst Shizuru made a little meal for the puppy Natsuki had difficulties washing him. Everytime she tried to scrub him he would run away. After the fifth chase she gave up. She was head to toe full of soap and the dog was still dirty.

 

She sighed and was about to scream in frustration when the door opened. There stood a smiling Shizuru in the doorway.

It was difficult to hide her grin. Natsuki sat on the ground before the bath tub and was soaked and full of soap. It was a sight to behold.

 

“Not a word…you hear me!?”

 

That was too much. Shizuru began laughing uncontrollably. “Sorry Natsuki….but you look just too cute this way.”

 

Natsuki blushed upon this comment and averted her gaze.

 

“Very funny. Dammit …… clean him yourself! I’ve got enough!” She stormed out the room and slammed the door to her bedroom shut.

 

_I think I went too far. But she really looked so cute. I wish I had had a camera._

 

“Come little one. Lets wash you properly.”

 

30 minutes later Shizurur was exhausted but the puppy was finally clean and slept in her bedroom. Now to her other pouting puppy.

 

“Natsuki…can I come in?” No response. “I’m sorry….please…” Still no response. With one hand at Natsukis door Shizuru sighed. _Gomenasai Natsuki…..I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings._

 

Sensing that she wouldn’t get any response she went back to her bedroom and crawled under her covers.

_I hope I can sort things out tomorrow. Sigh._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Hi Shizuru. Long time not seen. How are you doing?”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Tch ….. you forgot about me? That makes me really sad, you know. I thought I was unforgettable.”

 

“Oh no….you …again. What is it you want this time? I don’t fall for your traps. So leave!”

 

“Not before I get some fun with you. You know…I missed you a lot. Now where were we the last time….? Ah…. I remember. You were too stubborn to give your little project results to me. How’s it this time?”

 

“The same. I don’t intend to give you anything. Now go!”

 

“How unfriendly you are today. I think I will stay a little while longer this time. I’ve got a new present for you.”

 

“I don’t want anything you give to me.”

 

“Are you sure? You will like this present.” An evil laugh echoed through the room until a white light swallowed the whole scenery. After that Shizuru saw the white walls of a hospital.

 

_Please … no …. not this…._

 

“I thought you would like to meet your parents once again.”

 

“No please…. I want to go….please.” She wanted desperately to run but her feet wouldn’t move.

 

“Not so fast…..first meet your parents.”

 

Just as the words were spoken a door opened and two figures stepped out. Shizurus parents. But all over their bodys you could see the horrible wounds of the car accident they died in.

 

“Hello Shizuru…we missed you come here.” Her mother walked into her direction until she stood a few feet away. Shizuru couldn’t move. And as the hand of her mother reached for her she screamed.

 

“NO!”

 

As she woke up she found herself in a tight embrace. A few seconds she fought against the hug until she recognized the familiar scent. _Natsuki._

 

“Shh….it’s ok. I’m here.”

 

Natsuki had heard Shizurus scream and had run immediately to her rescue. The image she saw left her speechless. There on the bed sat not a woman. There sat a scared child. So she did the first thing coming to her mind. She hugged Shizuru. Needless to say there was a bright blush upon her face.

 

“N n natsuki?”

 

„Yes....calm down Shizuru. It was only a nightmare. No one’s going to hurt you.”

 

She felt save in Natsukis embrace. The world around her wasn’t as scary as before. _Just when had she become so dependend of her cute bodyguard?_

 

“Natsuki?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can…can you hold me a little while longer?”

 

“As long as you need me to.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They sat on Shizurus bed tightly embracing each other _. So much for ignoring me. Sigh. I was right. This job is going to keep me busy._

 

Phew…that’s finally chapter 4. I didn’t think I could write this long !! J

Please enjoy and thanks for reading and please leave a little review.

 

dreamfall07

 

 

Preview:

In the next chapter Shizuru is going to make our little bodyguard crazy with her teasing.

 

 

 

 

 

**OMAKE:**

 

Natsuki: I can’t believe this! My first day and I’m hugging Shizuru.

Author: What’s wrong? I thought you liked Shizuru?

Natsuki: Yes, but it’s a little bit too fast. Please change it.

Shizuru: My Natsuki don’t want to hug me? *runs away sobbing*

Natsuki: Gah….NO…Shizuru come back. I didn’t mean it!

Shizuru: *still sobbing*

Natsuki: Stop sobbing. *embraces Shizuru tightly* I….I like hugging you very much Shizuru. *blushes red from embarassment*

Shizuru: I like hugging my Natsuki too. But….what about kissing?

Natsuki: Shi..Shizuru!! *passes out from bloddloss*

Author: I’m beeing ignored *pouts*


	5. My lovely bodyguard

Oh my god...I finally updated my story !!!! J

So here’s another chapter for you guys. Ok ok....it’s a little bit late...but hey....it’s online so ......gah I don’t know just read it...please J

I hope you like this one. It’s about Shizurus vacation and what happens between Natsuki and Shizuru this time.

 

Disclaimer: I DON’T own Mai Hime or any of the characters…..sadly. L

 

 

# Chapter 5: My lovely bodyguard

 

 

Shizuru awoke the next morning to quiet snoring. Slightly irritated she tried to stand up. But she couldn’t. Just before panicking she remembered the events which took place yesterday.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

# Flashback

 

“N n nastuki?”

 

“Yes, it’s me. Calm down Shizuru. Your safe. Nobody’s gonna hurt you.” Lightly stroking Shizurus back with her right hand she heard Shizurus breathing become regular again.

 

“Natsuki?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please stay…here. I don’t want to be alone tonight. Please.”

 

“Uhm..Shizuru I don’t think that’s…..” She wanted to back away but Shizuru held tight onto her shirt.

 

“Please….” Shizuru looked up at Natsukis emerald eyes. Tears shining in her own and this time they were real.

 

Not wanting Shizuru to cry again because of her she sighed and nodded.

“Ok….lets go to sleep then.”

 

Natsuki and Shizuru let go of each other and went to bed on either side of the matress.

 

“Goodnight Natsuki…..thank you.”

 

“Night Shizuru.”

 

# Flashback end

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Opening her eyes and glancing around the room Shizuru found the reason why she couldn’t lift her body. During the night Natsuki had sneaked her right leg and arm around Shizurus body hugging her protectively. Whilst her head rested comfortably near Shizurus neck.

 

_Ara…this is quite a nice view to wake up to. She looks so cute in her sleep. Oh my…..she’s drooling. So cute._

 

Shizuru could have lyed here the whole day only watching her Natsuki sleep. _Ara…my Natsuki? Where did that come from? ……it doesn’t matter. I like the sound of this._

 

“Mmmhh….so warm.” Natsuki snuggeld further into Shizuru.

Half asleep she wondered why her pillow was shaking and made funny noises. Opening one eye she looked directly into Shizurus amused crimson orbs.

“Good morning Natsuki.”

 

“Wah…Shi Shizuru….w w what….” In her panic she jumped backwards and landed with a loud thump on the ground.

Watching this whole scenery Shizuru giggled lightly and looked down onto Natsuki who lay sprawled onto her back on the floor. Her face red from embarrassment.

 

“Ara….are you alright Natsuki?”

 

Looking away she said. “Yeah I’m fine:”

 

“Good.”

 

“Uhm…Shizuru…sorry for….you know….?” Hoping Shizuru got her message she stopped mid-sentence.

 

“Sorry for what Natsuki?”

 

“Gah you know for….for ….u u u sing you as a p pillow.” Her face started to heat up again _. Stupid face. Stop blushing. Dammit._

 

“I don’t mind my Natsuki using me as a pillow. You look really cute when your’re sleeping.”

 

“I’m NOT cute…Wait a moment. YOUR Natsuki? Did you say your Natsuki?!”

 

“Ara, Natsukis so loud in the morning.”

 

“Don’t try to avoid my question.”

 

“Ok…yes I said my Natsuki. Am I wrong?”

 

“Of course your’re wrong!! I’m NOT yours!”

 

“But you are my bodyguard. Therefore you’re my Natsuki. Simple isn’t it?”

 

Natsuki couldn’t follow this woman. So she gave in.

”Yeah whatever. Shizuru …about yesterday. Are you ok?”

 

“Yes it was only a bad nightmare. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Now how about I make us a little breakfast? You can take a shower and then join me in the kitchen.” To avoid further questioning of Natsuki Shizuru raised quickly and began walking out of her bedroom.

 

“Ok.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

In the bathroom Natsuki looked into the mirror. Her face was still flushed. _I hope it changes to normal soon._

 

Sighing she discarded herself of her cloth and went into the shower.

 

_I’ve never had such a….such a….woman as client. Because of her I will die blushing._

 

20 minutes later she stepped outside the shower and wrapped a towel around her naked body. _Shit..I forgot to bring clothes with me. Stupid stupid stupid._

 

Carefully she walked outside the bathroom and looked around Shizurus bedroom. The coast was clear. Without making a sound she made her way to the door. Just as she reached it Shizuru stopped at the doorway.

“Natsuki, breakfast is….” Looking at Natsuki only wrapped into a towel she began lightly blushing. Not the dark red Natsuki blushed but it was still visible on her cheeks.

 

“Shiz Shizuru….get out NOW!”

 

“Ara. Sorry Natsuki. It was not my intention to peek at your naked form.” _But it’s not a bad view either. I could keep staring at my Natsuki the whole day. Even longer._

 

“Shizuru get out….and STOP staring. This is not a free show!” With her arms tightly wrapped around her body she tried to get Shizuru out with her famous Kuga-death-glare. But it was no use.

 

“Natsuki I would gladly pay you so I can watch you longer.” _Oh god ....what am I saying?_

 

“Gah…OUT…NOW!” Natsuki tried to push Shizuru out the door but in her attempt to do this she let go of her towel. It fell to the floor in less than 2 seconds.

 

“NO!” Trying to cover herself she slid to the floor. Her complete body was flushed by now. Shizuru took pity onto her bodyguard and went back to the kitchen. A few seconds later and she would have fainted because of a big nosebleed.

 

When she was sure her voice was even Shizuru called out to Natsuki.

“Natsuki come down when you’re finished. Breakfast is ready.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

_Ok Natsuki you can do this. Calm down and don’t blush. Just go into the kitchen and act as if nothing happened._

She walked into the kitchen and saw Shizuru kneeling on the floor. She was currently feeding the little puppy.

 

The small puppy saw Natsuki standing in the doorway and stumbled into her direction. He sat before her feet and looked up to her as if he wanted to be pat by her.

 

_Don’t look down Natsuki. Don’t look….gah….he’s so cute. Can’t resist._

 

Forgetting that Shizuru was still in the kitchen and watching her Natsuki sat down on her knees and pat the small puppy on the head. _Oh my god…he’s adorable._

 

Meanwhile Shizuru watched the whole scene with one of her rare real smiles. _Natsuki is just too cute._

 

“I thought Natsuki didn’t like him? And here she’s cuddling with this little pup.”  


“Shut up Shizuru…and I’m NOT cuddling with him!”

 

“You think you can let go of him so we can eat breakfast?” She giggled.

 

“Of course.”

 

Natsuki sat the pup on the ground and sat with Shizuru at the table. _How shall I ask Shizuru? She will probably tease me about this…._

 

“Shizuru?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Weneedtogivehimaname”

 

“I’m sorry Natsuki. I didn’t quite catch what you said. Could you please repeat it?”

 

“Uhm….I said…we should name the puppy.”

 

“If it’s Natsukis wish. How could I deny her anything? So what do you want to name him?”

 

_What? No teasing? That’s my chance. Go for it Natsuki._

“Duran.”

 

“Duran? That’s no name for a dog. I’m not sure if it is actually a name.”

 

Natsuki looked devastated. The look didn’t go unnoticed by Shizuru. _Ara she looks like a pup with his ears down. So cute. But why is she so sad? It’s only a name. Nothing to important._

 

“Natsuki it’s only a name. Don’t be upset about it. We name him Duran if you want to.”

 

Natsuki didn’t hear the last part of the sentence. She was angry. Of course Shizuru didn’t know what this name meant to her but in this moment Natsuki could care less.

 

“It’s NOT just a name….it’s…..” Just as she was about to finish her sentence her brain started to work again. _That was close. I was about to tell Shizuru…no…never….._

 

Shizuru watched Natsukis thinking pose for a few minutes longer until she got worried about her biker. She could see a little flicker of sadness in Natsukis emerald orbs. But it vanished as soon as she saw it.

 

“Natsuki…..I’m sorry I didn’t mean…”

 

“Nah..it’s ok Shizuru. I should be sorry. I didn’t want to yell at you. Sorry.”

 

Shizuru wanted desperately to ask Natsuki what was going on but her instincts told her otherwise. There was a time for everything and now was definitely not the time to ask Natsuki about the pups name.

So she let it slide….for this time.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

After breakfast Shizuru decided they would go out.

 

“Natsuki? The weather is so nice. Lets go shopping.”

 

“No…I have to keep you save. And therefore we stay here. Aside from that we have Duran. You can’t take him with us. He’s too small to walk a whole day across the city.” Satisfied with her arguments she sat down on the couch and switched-on the tv.

 

“Natsuki ikezu…..you want to lock me up in my own house? You’re terrible.” Shizuru covered her face and began sobbing _. I get you my puppy._

 

“N n no Shizuru….p p please I didn’t mean….gah…ok…we go out. Wherever you want. Just stop crying…..please.”

 

_Got ya._

 

“And Duran?”

 

“He can come with us. Happy now?!”

 

“Yes very. Thanks.” Without a second thought Shizuru pecked Natsuki lightly on the cheek.

 

“Whaaa…..SHIZURU!!” Natsukis whole body started blushing….again

 

“Ara…no need to shout my name like this my Natsuki. I can hear you quite well. Now lets go for a walk. Shall we?”

 

“Yeah yeah….lets go……..”

_This woman is my demise. Sigh._

 

With Duran on her arms Natsuki followed Shizuru outside the main entrance. Together they started walking along the pathway.

Both woman were silent for a few moments in order to think about the last few hours they had spent together.

 

Natsukis POV:

What’s going on with me? Never before have I gotten such a client as Shizuru. She’s nice and I feel comfortable around her...I think...of course the teasing is a bad habit of hers...but still I like her. My other clients were kind of different. I told them to ignore me and keep there distance towards me and let me do my job and they just did it. But Shizuru talks to me all the time...I should keep more distance between us. This way I can protect her better. Yeah...that’s a good idea.

 

Shizurus POV:

Ara...Natsukis so cute when she’s thinking hard. I could hug her right here and now. Why shouldn’t I do it? Of course...because I don’t want her to die blushing. I don’t get why I feel so attracted to her. Here I thought I liked men. It seems I was wrong. Never in my life was I captivated this much by a woman. And...I like it. I like to be near Natsuki. Hopefully her job will let her be by my side a long time. I would miss her very much. Don’t ever leave me my Natsuki.

 

Normal POV:

“Shizuru? Are you alright? What’s with this long face? You’re not happy to take a walk with me?”

 

“No...don’t ever think that, Natsuki. I was just lost in to my own world for a few seconds.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Natsuki....how long will you stay and protect me?” She wanted to know how much time she had with her Natsuki.

 

“I don’t know. Yakamura-san didn’t say anything about how long I would stay here. But my last jobs weren’t that long either. So when you finish your research I think my job will be done?”

Shizuru wanted to cry. Of course she wanted to complete her project. But with every step to her goal she was one step further away from Natsuki.

_I can’t choose. Both are important to me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Two hours later Natsuki was exhausted as was the little puppy. Both went into the living room. One falling down onto the floor and the other onto the couch. Shizuru walked silently behind both figures. _They’re so alike._

 

“Natsuki....Natsuki?” There was no response. Walking closer to the girl on the couch Shizuru realised that she had fallen asleep. _Ara....she’s very cute. I want to cuddle up to her and never let go. What am I thinking? She will never be mine. Sadly. She will leave me. I’m only a job to her. Nothing more. Sigh._

 

Shizuru got a blanket and covered up Natsukis exhausted form. After that she went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot green tea. Without her tea she couldn’t live.

 

She went back into the living room with her cup and saw Duran lie atop Natsukis back. Snuggled deep into Natsukis body and it looked like he had a smile forming on his lips. _Lucky dog._

With little noise as possible Shizuru sat across from Natsuki and Duran on the arm chair and watched silently the two sleeping figures.

 

_Tomorrow I can finally go back to work. Sigh. But I start at the beginning. With this two days of vacation I couldn’t make any progress._

_With Natsuki by my side I make hopefully some improvement. First thing tomorrow will be to talk with Yakamura-han._

One hour later Shizuru was asleep herself.

 

“Shizuru…?” Natsuki saw Shizurus figure in the arm chair and called out to her. But there was no response.

Looking at herself she saw a blanket and Duran lying on top of her body. _She must have covered me up while I was asleep._

 

Carefully lifting her body up from the couch she walked over to Shizuru. _She’s asleep. She looks so beautiful…..gah Natsuki where did that come from? This must be uncomfortable to sleep in. I should carry her to bed._

 

Not wasting another minute Natsuki lifted Shizuru up and carried her bridal-style into her bedroom.

Meanwhile Duran lied back onto the couch and was asleep in less than one second.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Placing Shizuru gently onto her bed Natsuki was glad that she was still asleep. When Shizuru had woken up she would have gotten a lot of teasing. But …. she would definitely get some because Shizuru would remember that she didn’t went upstairs by herself. Either way she was in for a new teasing remark when Shizuru woke up. Netherless Natsuki didn’t mind the teasing this much. Of course she would never tell Shizuru that. This was her little secret.

 

Natsuki was about to leave the room when she heard a small whisper from Shizuru. It sounded like her name.

 

“Natsuki.....”

 

She went closer to Shizuru and watched the sleeping beauty. _Ugh....was she awake the whole time? God...please no._

 

Luck was not on Natsukis side because Shizuru opened her crimson coloured orbs and looked directly into Natsukis scared emerald ones.

 

“Thank you for carrying me to my bed Natsuki.”

 

In return our biker could only nod.

She started to turn her back and walk out of the room again _. Kami-sama must hate me!_

 

“Natsuki....could you stay here a moment?”

 

“Yes of course. What do you want Shizuru?”

 

“Tomorrow I’m going back to work. I’m a little worried.”

 

“About what?”

 

“What if this break-in was not a normal one and they try to get the formula in my office?”

 

“That’s it? Don’t worry I won’t leave your side for one minute.”

 

“Promise?” Shizuru pleaded with her eyes to Natsuki to stay by her. Not because of her job but because she wanted to be near Shizuru of her own will.

 

“Yeah...sigh.....I promise. After all it’s my job.”

 

“Natsuki only wants to be near me because of her job?” Shizuru began sobbing. A part of her fake sobbing was real. It hurt to know that Natsuki only stayed by her because she was her new client.

 

“Yes...wwwhat wwait nnnnn NO! I didn’t say that. Shizuru please......!” Natsuki began panicking.

 

“I knew it. Natsuki doesn’t like me.”

 

“NO Shiz..Shizuru...I i i i like you a lot. Please believe me. I would stay by your side even if it were not my job. Please....I’m sorry.....”

 

“Is that true?” Shizurus eyes glinted with happiness.

 

“Yes, it’s true.”

 

Not capable of containing her own emotions Shizuru jumped out of the bed and hugged Natsuki as if her live depended on it.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered softly into Natsukis ear. Of course this sent our bodyguard into a full body blush.

_Natsuki you don’t know how happy I am now._

 

“Shi..Shiz...Shizuru....can’t.....breathe.”

 

“Ara....gomen my Natsuki. I was just too happy.”

 

“Yeah....I got that. Now it’s time to sleep. We don’t want you to get late on your first day, won’t we?”

 

“Yes, you’re right. Goodnight my Natsuki.”

 

“Shizuru...?”

 

“Yes...?” _Gah she looks so happy. Ok this can wait._ “Ugh...never mind ....it’s nothing....Night.”

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah.” Natsuki walked to her own bedroom and changed for bed. Then she laid back on the covers and looked at the ceiling.

 

_She’s getting under my skin. I never thought anybody would be able to do that. Shizuru is something special._

_But will I be able to let her know the real me? ......_

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

And another chapter finished. That was hard work......

The next one is about Shizurus first day after vacation. Let’s see what happens. J

 

Please R & R

 

Dreamfall07

 

 

** OMAKE: **

 

Natsuki: Gah . . .you saw me naked!!!

 

Shizuru: Yes . . . I would have liked to watch a little bit longer . . .

 

Natsuki: NO . . . Next time I lock the door!

 

Shizuru: Natsuki ikezu *starts sobbing*

 

Natsuki: *went into panic-mode* I didn’t mean it that way … please don’t cry . . . you can see me naked whenever you want if this makes you happy . . .

 

Shizuru: Really?

 

Natsuki: *looks like a scared little puppy* Uhm . . . y y yes.

 

Shizuru: *runs to Natsuki and takes all her clothes off in less than 3 seconds*

 

Natsuki: SHIZURU . . . NOOO!!!!

 

 

 

 


	6. Don’t leave me

Hi guys….here’s chapter 6……

I hope you like this one too….because it was hard work writing it J

 

 

## Chapter 6: Don’t leave me

 

After a long night full of sleep Natsuki awoke at 6 am in the morning. She knew that today was Shizurus first day working after the vacation. So she wanted to be up early.

_That’s not my time….._

 

With a long sigh Natsuki struggled herself free from her covers and made her way to the bathroom.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Meanwhile Shizuru stood fully clothed in the kitchen and was feeding little Duran. _I hope Natsuki didn’t oversleep._

 

Of course Shizuru could have gone upstairs to wake Natsuki….but she didn’t want to repeat the event from yesterday. She wouldn’t complain if she caught Natsuki naked again though…..Who would complain about such a sight?

 

But her biker needed a big amount of time to get down. _I think a short look is ok…._

 

Just as Shizuru wanted to leave the kitchen Natsuki went in.

 

„Morning Shizuru.“

 

„Good morning Natsuki….I was just about to wake you up.“

 

„Sorry….this is not my time….hehe.“

 

„No problem….so let’s eat breakfast and then head to work.“

 

„Ok.“

 

Shizuru sat at the table first and waited for Natsuki to join her. But Natsuki had something else in mind. She walked over to the little puppy and patted his head. “Good morning little one.” The pup barked and then went back to eating.

 

Shizuru watched the whole scene and it was just too adorable to watch her two puppys. She smiled a real smile which happened quite often this times. But as soon as Natsuki turned around her mask was immediately back in place.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Thirty minutes later the two sat in Shizurus car and drove off to work. Of course they had at first an argument about their transportation….but because of Shizurus sad and crying face she won.

In their absence the little pup was safe and sound at home because Shizuru had hired someone to look after Duran while she was working.

 

„Wow…..this is the company you’re working for? Nice building.“

 

„Yeah…it’s quite flashy.“

 

The building was very huge. It had likely 100 floors and a lot employees must work here. The outside was completly made of glass and it sparkled in the sun like a huge expensive diamond. It’s form was quite simple. A big cube. Natsuki was very impressed.

 

„So…uhm…what do you plan on doing today?“

 

„First thing today is a meeting with Yakamura-han. Would you like to join me?“

 

„Of course….I’m here to protect you….so I can’t leave your side.“ Upon speaking this sentence Natsuki got a cute little blush.

 

„Thank you my Natsuki…“ Shizuru had a bright smile upon her face.

 

Natsukis only reply was a short nod.

 

Shizuru parked the car on her private parking place and they went together into the building.

 

Their first stop was at Yakamura-sans office.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

#  At Shizurus house

 

_This was easy. How stupid could these two really be? This time I didn’t need to break in. That’s great._

 

Our green-haired devil had entered the house this time at the main entrance. And the best thing was that she would get money from her target because of watching this little pup.

But she had other intentions. She searched the whole house the last time she was here but now she wanted to install a little bit to gather some information on her targets personality.

She worked for three hours to install all the microphones and cameras. Of course there were a lot of them in the bedroom and the bathroom. Why not having a little bit fun?

The clock told her she had enough time to cook something and make herself comfortable. After this hard work she deserved a big present for herself.

Meanwhile little Duran was under Natsukis bed and trembled out of fear. He knew that this strange person was not friendly and would hurt him if she got the chance.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

** At the office . . . again **

 

*knock knock*

 

“Please come in.”

 

“Good morning Yakamura-han.”

 

“Good morning Fujino-san. How was your vacation.”

 

“It was….interesting.” Shizuru glanced at her side towards a slightly blushing Natsuki. She saw the cute blush covering Natsukis cheeks. _So cute . . ._

 

“Ah..Kuga-san…nice to meet you finally in person.”

 

“Hi Yakamura-san. Nice meeting you, too. “Natsuki hated to be polite to people she didn’t know so well but she couldn’t risk to anger Shizurus boss.

 

“So Fujino-san what brings you in my office at your first day.”

“There are a few problems I wanted to discuss with you today. You know the issue with the test person….I … well …. I don’t have one. And animals are no option to test our formula.”

“I see. That’s quite a problem. But you said we didn’t have enough of the substance for one person….so I think we should focus on reproducing it first and then take the next step.”

 

“Ok…I think this is best.”

 

“Good….then I have another question.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Yakamura-san looked at Natsuki and said: “Kuga-san, could you leave us alone for a few minutes please?”

 

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and then nodded. Turning around she walked out the office and closed the door behind herself.

 

“Why did you want her to leave?”

 

“Because I didn’t want her to hear us talking about her. Is she a good choice as a bodyguard?”

 

“Yes….this is my first bodyguard so I don’t have many others to compare her to but she is very careful and protective. I feel save with her around. Why do you ask?”

 

“A friend of mine gave me her number but he said to be careful about Kuga. She is an excellent bodyguard but…how should I put it…. a little bit weird.”

 

“I don’t think so. She’s excellent and knows how to do her job but …weird….no…and what do you mean by that?”

 

“My friend wasn’t quite sure himself but don’t trust her too much. And don’t let her see anything of your work.”

 

“Ok, if you think so…but why did you sent her to me in the first place if you don’t trust her?”

 

“Because every job she took was a success.”

 

“I’ll be careful. Please excuse me.”

 

“Have a nice first day Fujino-san.”

 

Shizuru bowed and walked outside. There leaning at a near wall stood her lovely bodyguard.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“I hope Natsuki didn’t mind the wait.”

 

“Hey Shizuru…no….I understand that your boss doen’t want me to get any special information on your project.”

 

“You were not lonely without me?”

 

“What…no!” Natsuki began blushing.

 

“So you like it to be alone?”

 

Shizuru had meant this sentence only as a little teasing but for Natsuki it was a sting to her fragile heart. For a few seconds her beautiful eyes were clouded with deep sadness. Most people wouldn’t catch it but Shizuru did.

 

Natsukis answer was still and sad. “ No, I don’t like to be alone…..”

 

“Natsuki…are you alright?” Shizuru was very worried. This same look had had Natsuki as she wanted to name the puppy. But this look was quite more intense. She wanted badly to ask Natsuki what was wrong…

 

“Yeah…sorry ….Shall we go?”

 

“Natsuki..?”

 

“Yes?”  


“If there’s something bothering you please let me know…” Shizuru wanted Natsuki to open up to her. She wanted to be a friend to Natsuki, a very close friend. She was not sure if she wanted more…not now at least.

 

“Don’t worry…it’s nothing.”

 

“If you say so.” _Don’t hide from me…please. I want to know you…._

 

After a short walk along the corridor Shizuru stopped at her door and looked back at Natsuki.

 

“Natsuki, what you will see in here is top secret…so…”

 

“I understand Shizuru.. I’ll wait here till you’re ready.”

 

“No…I didn’t mean…..”

 

“It’s ok…just go in.”

 

Reluctantly Shizuru opened the door and went in. She felt uncomfortable in her own office without Natsuki by her side. Of course she was outside the door but it still wasn’t the same.

With a sigh she started working. What other choice did she have anyways.

Everything was at the same place she left it two days ago.

 

Three hours later she hadn’t made any progress. She got the same results everytime she tried _. I hate this little test tube. Sigh. I think a small break will help me._

 

Shizuru stood up and went to open her door when she heard Natsukis husky voice from outside and another one. . . Yuuki?

 

“Hi mutt . . . what are you doing here?”

 

“Funny . . .I wanted to ask you the same question.”

 

“I work here . . . and you?”

 

“That’s exactly the same thing I’m doing here, too.”

 

“Mind moving out of my way?” Nao glared at Natsuki.

 

Unimpressed Natsuki watched Nao trying to get pass her but she wouldn’t let her near Shizuru. Never.

 

“What do you want from Shi . . . Fujino-san.” _That was close_.

 

“None of your business! Now move!”

 

Just as Nao wanted to move Natsuki by force the door opened behind Natsuki and revealed an angry looking Shizuru.

 

“Fujino-san . . . I . . . “

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

“I wanted to inform you that Yakamura-han has set up a meeting for tomorrow morning but this person didn’t want to let me through.”

 

“Thanks Yuuki-han. You may leave now.”

 

“But . . . “

 

“Leave please.” Shizurus face was calm as she said these two words but Nao knew that she had to get away as fast as possible without looking back.

 

“Excuse me.” With a final glare at Natsuki Nao bowed and went back to her own office.

 

Shizuru was quite surprised as she opened the door and saw the tension between those two woman.

 

“Natsuki?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you know Yuuki-han?”

 

“Yes, unfortunatley I know her. A . . . a long time ago we were best friends but it all changed years ago. . .”

 

As Natsuki turned around Shizuru saw a little flicker of sadness in her eyes. It soon vanished and Natsuki smiled at her.

 

“Are you making a little break?”

 

“Yes.” She wanted to question Natsuki more about her past but something told her it was too soon. She had to wait until Natsuki opens up herself.

 

“Then lets go. I’m starving.” Natsuki grabbed Shizurus hand and walked with her out of the building.

 

“Natsuki . . . we have a cafeteria inside, you know?”

 

“Yeah I know but I wanted to eat outside with you . . .” Our little bodyguard blushed a little and then she noticed that she had held Shizurus hand all the time. Quickly she let go and walked side by side with Shizuru to a near restaurant.

 

The weather was sunny so the both of them sat outside of the restaurant. It was not very crowded. Just the way Natsuki liked to eat.

 

Meanwhile Shizuru was in her own little world thinking about her bodyguard. _Why do you keep shutting me out of your world. I desperately want to know you better. Please Natsuki. . ._

 

“Natsuki can I ask you a question?”

 

Not sensing any problems Natsuki nodded her head.

 

“I want to know a little bit more about yourself. I mean we’re living together and I want to know the person I’m sharing my house with.”

 

“There’s nothing about me you need to know.” The answer was flat and final. Natsuki didn’t want anybody prying into her life not even Shizuru.

 

“But I . . . “

 

Natsuki was getting angry. Why did Shizuru suddenly want to now something about her. It was not nessecary to complete her job. This was going to far.

 

“Listen . . . you don’t need to know me. All you need to know is that you can trust me and that I will protect you. That’s my job. Nothing more nothing less. So stop questioning me!”

 

“But I can’t live with someone who I doesn’t really know. Please Natsuki . . . I don’t want to know all . . . Maybe a little bit about your hobbies, your past live and . . . about your parents. What were your parents . . .?”

 

Shizuru couldn’t finish her sentence because Natsuki stood up abruptly and glared at her. Her gaze was frightening Shizuru. She looked like a angered wolf ready to attack everyone who’s crazy enough to try to get near her.

 

“I said stop . . . dammit! When you can’t bear to be near me because you don’t know me than ask for another bodyguard! Or let me do my job in peace! I don’t have to tell you anything about my private life.”

 

With this Natsuki stormed off into the direction of Shizurus working place.

_Sigh . . . I think I overdid it this time. I didn’t want to make you upset . . . Gomen my Natsuki._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Natsuki stood heavily breathing in front of the building. She was still angry. A little voice told her it was not Shizurus fault. She didn’t know her past so she couldn’t know how much it pained her to be questioned about it.

Silently she walked over to a wall and leaned her back against it and began thinking.

 

_I should apologize to her. She didn’t mean to hurt me. But still it’s painful to remember my past. Sigh. I should have held my distance. Now it’s too late. We should make some rules . . . Yeah that’s it._

 

“Natsuki?” Shizuru wasn’t sure how to approach her bodyguard so she waited a few minutes to talk to her.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry. I . . . gomen.” Shizurus crimson eyes pleaded with Natsuki to forgive her. But she just couldn’t give in so easily.

 

“I’m going back to my apartment.”

 

“I don’t understand . . . “ Shizuru looked confused into Natsukis emerald orbs.

 

“I said I go back to my apartment.” She threw something into Shizurus direction. “If you are in trouble you can call me with this.”

 

“No . . . I . . . please stay at my house . . . I . . . ”

 

Natsuki stopped Shizurus rambling with her upraised hand.

 

“That’s final. Now go back to your office. I wait here till you’re ready.”

 

Seeing that she hadn’t got any choice to change Natsukis opinion she walked back into the building and into her office.

 

_I didn’t want it to turn out like this. What have I done . . ._

 

_Forgive me Shizuru . . . that’s the only way I can protect my heart . . . Please understand . . ._

Natsuki looked up into the sky. And as if mother nature was answering her the sky went dark and it started raining.

 

 

 

That’s it for now . . .

I hope you enjoyed it   J

Until next time. . . .

 

Please R&R


	7. Save me

Personally I think this chapter is a little bit rushed . . .

Now comes a little bit action . . . I hope you like it and keep reading J

 

Disclaimer: Mai Hime isn’t mine !! Sadly.

 

 

#  Chapter 7: Save me

 

It was late in the evening when Shizuru went out of the big office building. She had tried her best but, all she could think of the whole time was how to change Natsuki’s mind. She wanted her to stay badly.

 

“You’re ready?” Shizuru flinched upon hearing the husky voice.

 

“Gomen I didn’t want to scare you.”

 

Shizuru slowly begun breathing again. _It’s Natsuki_.

“It’s ok. I’m ready. Let’s go.”

 

The biker nodded and went after Shizuru in to the direction of the parking place.

The drive was quiet because neither of them had any intention of talking to one another.

 

The whole drive Shizuru thought about ways to change Natsuki’s mind. She didn’t want to be alone and to feel unsecure in her own home.

 

Finally at the house Natsuki went straight upsairs into the guest room and packed her things. Without even one small look backwards at Shizuru.

 

In the meantime Shizuru paid the woman who had looked after Duran and afterwards went to the guest room too.

 

“Please stay.” It was only a silent whisper but Natsuki heard it anyway. She turned around and looked at Shizurus teary eyes. She nearly lost it but she had to stay strong.

 

She grabbed her things and went past Shizuru.

“Call me if you need something. I’m here tomorrow at 7 o’clock so I can drive with you to work.”

 

The last thing Shizuru heard was the engine of Natsuki’s motorcycle.

She sank to the ground and started crying. She was alone once more and it was her own fault.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Tomoe heard the whole scene only a few meters away in her car. That was her chance. Her target was all alone. Now or never.

 

She went without further delay to Shizurus house and opened with little difficulties the front door.

 _So . . . where’s my little princess._ Silently she made her way to the first floor and heard some noises coming from the master bedroom. _There she is . . ._

 

With a dark smirk on her face and a small knife in her right hand she went further along the floor. _Nobody is going to save you. That’s going to be fun._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Meanwhile Natsuki stood at a red light and had a bad conscience.

_I’m an idiot._ _I shouldn’t have left her alone like this. I should talk to her first and then . . . gah . . . I’m the biggest ass in the world. Shizuru . . . I can’t get that look out of my head . . . so . . . hurt. . ._

 

As the light turned green Natsuki made the only possible decision. She turned back and drove to Shizurus house as fast as possible.

_I have to apologize._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hello . . . Natsuki?” Shizuru heard something that sounded like footsteps. She hoped Natsuki had returned to her.

But just as she wanted to stand up and go to her door a person stood there. Definitely not Natsuki.

 

“Hi Fujino-san.” The look in the persons eyes didn’t ease Shizurus fears one bit. She recognized the person immediately.

 

“You . . . what do you want?”

 

“Oh, that’s quite simple to answer. First I want to have a little bit fun with you and then I want the formula.”

 

“No never.”

 

“Are you sure? I think you will change your mind really fast when I’m finished with you.”

With an evil look on her face she went in Shizurus direction.

 

_I have to get away . . .No first I have to call Natsuki._

Shizuru saw the braclet that Natsuki had given her and pressed the little button without the other person knowing. Now she had to play for time but how?

 

“Why . . . why do you want the formula?” She hated to sound weak and vulnerable.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? We want power and with your formula nobody can take us down.”

 

“I can’t give you the formula. It’s not finished . . . “ She began trembling. _Natsuki please help me._

 

“That’s too bad . . . for you. But we can talk about this after I got my fun with you.”

 

“W w what d do you w want?”

 

“Strip now!”

 

“No.”

 

Shizuru backed further away as she saw the woman approach her. One second later a sharp knife was pressed against her neck.

 

“I said strip . . . NOW! Or I’ll rip your clothes apart with this!”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” She gulped.

 

“Try me. If you hope your little bodyguard will come and save you than you’re wrong. I heard your argument and she left you alone.”

 

Shizuru had tears in her eyes but she wouldn’t cry. Not before this . . . this monster.

 

“Now . . . strip.”

 

She had no other choice as to do what the woman wanted her to do. Natsuki would definitely come to save her.

 

“You’ve got a nice body. I’m a little bit sorry to cut it.”

 

With this she stood up from the bed and went to Shizuru. She took her right arm and made a long cut from Shizurus elbow to her shoulder. Shizuru winced a bit in pain but didn’t scream.

 

“That’s your own fault. If you had stripped like I said . . . but you had to oppose me.”

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Natsuki parked her bike a few meters away from Shizurus home because she didn’t want to alert Shizurus captor. She could kick her ass for leaving Shizuru. _I hope she’s alright._

 

A few minutes later she was in the backyard and begun climbing up the building. Good thing she checked out the possibilities to get into the house on her first day. She opened the window to the guest room and climbed in.

 

Making little noise as possible she sneaked to the open door and saw a person with green hair standing before Shizuru. She saw the knife and the blood trickling down Shizurus right arm. _She will pay for hurting Shizuru._

Natsuki’s plan was simple. Beating the intruder to death and saving Shizuru. Slowly she made her way to Shizurus door. Only a few meters away and she could save Shizuru.

 

But unfortunately Shizuru saw Natsuki’s attempt to rescue her and looked at her. Tomoe noticed that and turned around quickly.

 

“Now now. . . you want to spoil my little fun?”

 

Natsuki stood straight before her target and barked, “Let her go!”

She made one step forward but stopped when she saw the knife at Shizurus neck.

 

“You’re not as stupid as I thought.” The bodyguard clenched her fists together and looked at the frightend Shizuru.

 

_I know it’s reckless but please let her be safe. I don’t care what happens to me but please save Shizuru._

Natsuki knew she only had a few seconds but she hoped she was fast enough to stop the knife from hurting Shizuru.

 

As fast as she could she run forward and slammed her whole body into the green-haired woman. All three fell to the ground. Luckily the woman let go of Shizuru and fought with Natsuki.

 

The fight only lasted a few minutes until the green-haired devil knocked Natsuki to the floor and jumped out of the window afterwards.

 

“Ungh . . .” Natsuki rubbed her head. _Sneaky little bitch . . . damn!_

 

“Natsuki!”

 

Shizuru ran to help Natsuki and saw the big knife in Natsuki’s left shoulder. _Oh my god she’s bleeding._

 

Natsuki flinched slightly as she pulled the knife out of her shoulder. Then she looked at Shizuru who was still wearing only her purple underwear and blushed a little bit _. Natsuki . . . that’s not the time to think this . . . Stop ogling her . . ._ Shizurus face was full of worry and concern for the young biker.

 

“Gomen . . . if I hadn’t left you . . . “ Before she could finish her sentence Shizuru hugged her tightly without hurting her bleeding wound.

 

“She could have killed you . . . Natsuki please don’t be so reckless ever again . . . please . . .”

She buried her head at Natsuki’s chest and cried.

With her right arm Natsuki hugged her back and whispered soothing words into her ear.

_I’m never letting you leave again . . ._

 

“Shizuru? We have to bandage up your wound.”

 

“That’s only a small cut but your shoulder. . .Wait here.” She wanted to go into the bathroom and get the first-aid kit but Natsuki stopped her.

 

“Look at me. Everything’s alright. She’s gone.” She sat Shizuru on the edge of the bed and went into the bathroom herself.

 

Five minutes later she was back with a first-aid kit and a bathrobe and sat beside Shizuru on the bed.

Without complaint Shizuru let Natsuki bandage her cut and thanked god that Natsuki was alive. After nursing Shizuru she pulled the bathrobe around her.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Now let me see your wound.”

 

“Uhm . . . it’s just a small one. I can bandage it myself.”

 

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki’s shirt and carefully helped her out of it.

 

“What are you doing? I said I can . . . “

 

“Please . . .” The look in Shizurus eyes broke down all defenses left in Natsuki’s mind.

 

“Alright.”

 

Shizuru was extrem careful. She didn’t want to hurt Natsuki if possible. The wound was deep but the bleeding luckily was controllable. She bandaged Natsuki’s shoulder and then she couldn’t stop herself. She leanded forward and hugged her biker again.

 

“Shizuru?” Natsuki blushed because the only thing she was wearing at the moment was her black bra.

 

“Just a moment . . . please.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Shizuru felt the warmth of Natsuki’s body and was thankful therefore. A few minutes ago she had almost lost the person who began to mean so much to her.

 

They hugged each other a few moments longer before Natsuki pulled away slightly to look into Shizurus face.

 

“We have to call the police.”

 

“Yes you’re right.” She wanted to stand up but Natsuki stopped her.

 

“Lie down onto the bed. I will call them.”

 

“No . . . don’t go . . . I . . . “ She began trembling again out of fear Natsuki wouldn’t come back.

 

“Ok. I’m not leaving you but please rest a little bit.” Our biker waited until Shizuru lied down onto the bed and fell asleep.

 

She then took her mobile-phone and called the police.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

20 minutes later the police arrived and gathered all the information from Natsuki. It was annoying for her to answer the questions because one of the police officers looked strangely at her.

 

_Gah . . . he looks like an idiot. Calm down Natsuki. You have to end this as soon as possible to get back to Shizuru._

 

After listing up all information what took another hour they left the house with the promise to catch that woman.

 

_Finally. One moment longer and I would have beaten up this guy._

 

After closing and locking the front door she grabbed the phone and called Shizurus boss.

 

“Yakamura speaking.”

 

“Uhm . . . hi Yakamura-san. Kuga Natsuki speaking.”

 

“Hello Kuga-san. Why the late call? Is something wrong?”

 

“Yeah you could say that. I called because I wanted to cancel the meeting for Shizuru.”

 

“Why? Is she ill . . . ?”

 

“No . . . uhm you see . . . today Shizuru got attacked by an unknown person. I could save her but . . . she’s in no condition to come to work.”

 

“WHAT?! I pay you to protect her and that’s the result. . . I . . . “

 

“I know . . . Listen I blame myself a lot for that and . . .Sigh . . . I’m never leaving her side again. I promise.”

 

“I hope you do. Sigh. Please inform me about her condition. I will cancel the meeting. And this time Kuga-san protect her or else I’ll chase you down! Got it?”

 

“Yes sir I will”

 

“Good, bye Kuga-san.”

 

“Bye. . .”

 

_He can be very frightening. Sigh._

 

She grabbed some water from the kitchen and walked back to Shizurus bedroom. Shizuru was laying on her right side and was cuddling Duran who looked like he was asleep.

 

“Shizuru?”

 

She flinched slightly upon hearing her name being called but seconds later she recognised the husky voice and looked back at Natsuki.

 

“Uhm . . . I called Yakamura-san. He said you could stay at home as long as you want to and . . . I’m so sorry.” The last part was only a whisper but Shizuru heard it nontheless.

 

Shizuru sat up onto the bed and beckoned Natsuki to sit beside her.

 

“It’s not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself. If you hadn’t come to save me I don’t know what . . .I don’t . . . I . . . “ She began crying again. Natsuki took Shizuru into her arms and cradled her until she stopped crying.

 

“Ssh . . . I’m here now. I’m sorry for getting angry at you and leaving you alone. You see . . . I was never good at talking with people about problems. I just run away . . . “ Natsuki decided she had to tell Shizuru a bit about her past. She didn’t know why . . . only that it was the right thing to do at the moment.

 

“When you wanted to know something about my past especially about my parents all my painfull memories resurfaced and I couldn’t handle it. I just wanted to get away to stop you from further questioning me.

For 15 years now I’m all alone. Never since then was a person like you. A person who wanted to know the real me. There were a lot of people who asked me out but I declined every offer because they were only interested in my body.

I didn’t trust any human being because I was betrayed by the persons who meant the world to me. Please understand . . . it’s just too painfull to tell you about my past. I didn’t intend to hurt you. . . gomen.”

 

Shizuru was speechless. She had never thought Natsuki would tell her willingly anything about herself. Now she understood a bit better why Natsuki was so angry when she wanted to know something about her life.

 

“Thank you Natsuki . . . for opening up to me.” She looked up to meet Natsuki’s teary emerald eyes. _This must have been hard for her to tell me her reasons._

 

Natsuki smiled and kissed Shizuru softly onto her forehead. This made Shizuru blush a little bit.

 

“Now you have to sleep. It’s late and you’re exhausted.”

 

“You’re not going away, are you?

 

“No, I’m staying right here. Good night Shizuru.”

 

“Good night my Natsuki.”

 

The night was peaceful for both of them. Shizuru slept well because of the goodnight kiss she received from her protector.

 

Natsuki on the other hand stayed awake the whole night thinking about Shizuru. _Why did I tell her that. Never before I had the intention of sharing my past with anyone. Why is she so different. Today I nearly lost her. Just thinking about this makes me feel so helpless._

She looked over to Shizuru and began blushing. _Oh my god . . . I kissed her_. _But . . . it just felt right at that moment. I hope she sleeps well._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The next morning Shizuru awoke well-rested but as she opened her eyes and didn’t see her biker anywhere she got afraid.

 

_Did anything happen to her while I was asleep? Please god . . . no._

 

She was about to cry as a familiar person appeared in her doorway.

 

“Morning. Everything alright?”

 

“Yes . . . “ _She’s alright._

 

Natsuki walked over to Shizuru and sat on a nearby chair. She had seen the little flicker of worry in her eyes but as soon as she saw her it vanished.

 

“Listen . . . I packed some things because I think we should move. You’re no longer save in your house. So . . . get up and we can go.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“First I thought about a hotel room but . . .the safety there is very bad . . . so . . . we’re going to my apartment. I hope you don’t mind.” A little blush made it’s way onto Natsuki’s cheeks.

 

“No . . . I’m glad we’re moving because I don’t feel save here anymore.”

 

She got up and in less than 30 minutes they had all the things they would need. Of course Duran was included in their moving trip.

 

Natsuki drove the car to her apartment because Shizuru was in no condition to drive. She could get her bike later. First thing was to bring Shizuru to a safer place.

 

The drive was very silent. Shizuru looked out of the window and thought about the events that happened yesterday.

 

_It’s my fault that she got hurt. She could have died because of me. And she didn’t mention it at all. She has to be angry with me. Of course who wouldn’t be. But she acts so gentle towards me. Is it because I’m hurt . . . no that can’t be. I’m afraid to ask her. If I weren’t with her then . . . then . . . I’m sorry Natsuki . . . because of me . . ._

Not noticing Shizurus train of thoughts Natsuki parked the car into her garage and got out to get their stuff.

 

Finally inside the apartment she showed Shizuru the only available bedroom and placed their things in the closet. They could unpack later.

 

“Are you alright? Your were very quiet the whole time. What’s wrong?”

 

“I . . . are you angry with me Natsuki?” She feared the answer but looked Natsuki straight into the beautiful emerald eyes.

 

“Why would I be? You did nothing wrong.”

 

“But because of me . . . your shoulder. If you . . . “

 

“STOP! That’s enough!”

 

She grabbed Shizurus shoulders and shook her slightly.

 

“Stop thinking that it was your fault! Shizuru . . . “ Carefully she placed her hands at Shizurus cheeks and saw her looking back up with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

 

“It’s not your fault and I’m not angry with you. I would have gladly taken your place if it had meant that your were save because I . . . I. . . “. _love you?_ Natsuki was frozen. _Where did that come from? I l l love Shizuru? No that can’t be._

 

She looked back into Shizurus face and carefully wiped away the tears. _She’s beautiful._

 

“Natsuki . . . “

 

She couldn’t quite tell what was going on. There were a lot of different emotions playing on her bodyguards face. She looked like she was thinking very hard. But about what?

A few seconds later Shizuru thought she couldn’t breath any longer because Natsuki drew closer and closer until her face was just inches away from her own.

 

_Shizuru_

_Natsuki_

 

And then Natsuki pressed her lips softly onto Shizurus trembling ones. It was heaven for both of them. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but the world around them disappeared for this short amount of time.

 

After the kiss Shizuru hugged Natsuki possessivly and snuggled her face into Natsuki’s neck.

 

Natsuki on the other side felt for the first time after years complete and hugged Shizuru back tightly. She never wanted to loose this feeling ever again.

 

 

 

End chapter 7 . . .

 

When you think they would live happily together now you’re wrong. Something terrible will happen in the future chapters. Will there be a happy end???

Let’s see . . .

 

Thanks for reading J

 

Please R&R

 

**OMAKE:**

 

Shizuru: I got a kiss from my cute little puppy . . .I’m so happy . . .*starts jumping up and down*

 

Natsuki: Shizuru . . .Stop embarassing me like this! And I’m definitely NOT cute . . .Gah! *starts pouting*

 

Shizuru: KAWAII ! *pounces on Natsuki*

 

Natsuki: A a a a a h . . . Get off!!

 

Shizuru: Kiss . . .kiss . . .

 

Natsuki: NO . . .HELP . . . *trys to push Shizuru away*

 

Author: *looks at both woman and shakes her head* And this in bright daylight . . .Unbelievable . . . *turns around and walks away*

 

 

 


	8. Loosing you

Hi guys here's chapter 8. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters before but I hope you'll like it anyways.

Yeah I know . . .it took me a while to update but please don’t beat me . . .otherwise I can’t write the next chapters ^^

 

 **Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own Mai Hime. :(

 

**Chapter 8: Loosing you**

 

Shizuru felt very comfortable in Natsuki’s embrace. _She’s so warm and soft. I want to stay like this forever._

 

“Shizuru. . . ?”

 

Shizuru didn’t want to let go of her cute little biker so she stayed like she was. Snuggled into Natsuki’s soft neck.

 

“Yes. . . ?”

 

“Um . . .. Are you alright? I mean . .. I . . . you . . .”

 

Natsuki struggled to find the right words. _Is Shizuru angry because I kissed her . . . I mean I didn’t ask her. Oh my god. . . Is she crying? Please no._

 

Natsuki was beginning to slightly panic because Shizuru didn’t let go of her and wouldn’t face her. So she did the only thing she could think of. She tried to back away.

 

Shizuru sensing Natsuki’s discomfort slowly let go of her protector only to face a pair of concerned emerald orbs.

 

"Natsuki what's wrong?"

 

Natsuki distanced herself a little bit further and looked down at the floor.

 

"Gomen Shizuru . . . I didn't mean . . .Gomen. . ."

 

Not getting why Natsuki was apologizing to her she got worried herself. Had she done something wrong?

 

"What do you mean Natsuki? What's wrong."

 

Reaching out a hand to touch Natsuki she saw the woman once more back away.

 

"I'm sorry. . . the kiss . . . " Natsuki started blushing furiously upon speaking this broken sentence. Now Shizuru understood what was going on and a big smile formed onto her face.

 

"Natsuki, please look at me."

 

Thinking that Shizuru would yell at her or worse slap her she slowly looked up only to see a brightly smiling Shizuru sitting in front of her. _Why is she smiling?_

 

Without waiting for Natsuki to speak Shizuru slowly leaned forward and pecked her biker softly onto her lips. Natsuki was stunned for a few seconds. Then her face begun heating up and changed into a wonderful tomato red colour.

 

"I'm not angry with you Natsuki. I could never be. Please believe me." To prove her point Shizuru laid one hand at Natsuki’s hot cheek and caressed it softly with her thumb.

 

"Shizuru . . ." She leaned her head slightly into Shizuru’s hand feeling very comfortable like this.

 

That was all Natsuki was able to voice at the moment.

 

"I'm very grateful that you stepped into my life. I know it's a big decision for you . . . and for me . . . but please stay by my side . . . not just as my bodyguard . . . but. . . "

 

"St . . . stop please."

 

"Natsuki . . . ?" _I stepped too far._

 

"Shizuru . . . I really like you but please understand . . . I need time to sort out my own feelings. Never before in my life did I want to have someone by my side that badly. I'm . . . afraid . . . " _I hope she understands me._

"I . . .understand . . ." _It was too good to be true . . ._

 

She looked at Shizurus face and saw tears shining in her eyes. _I'm hurting her again._

 

"No you don't! Baka . . . I didn't mean it that way."

 

Proving her point she wiped away Shizuru’s tears gently with both of her thumbs.

 

_I'm sure I will die of blushing some time in the future . . .but . . . that doesn't matter. All that's important is that she's happy._

 

"Sigh . . .Lets take it slowly. Step by step . . . What do you think?"

 

Shizuru’s eyes shone brightly and she nodded happily.

 

"Hai." _Thank you so much Natsuki . . .You won't regret it . . ._

 

"Whoof." A little voice was heard from the bed.

 

"Are you hungry little one?"

 

The pup barked once more as if to say yes to Natsuki’s question.

 

Natsuki slowly and carefully took Duran into her arms and stood up.

 

"What do you think Shizuru? Time for a little breakfast?"

 

"That's a good idea. I'm quite hungry. And of course I can't let my two cute little puppys starve to death." She giggled at Natsuki’s stunned expression.

 

"Shi Shizuru!" _Sometimes I can't believe this woman . . ._

 

So the three moved to Natsuki’s small kitchen to make themselfs and Duran something to eat.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

After breakfast Shizuru excused herself and went back to Natsuki’s bedroom to make an important phone call.

 

Meanwhile Natsuki sat in the living room playing her video games. Accomponied by the little puppy who layed sprawled onto his back beside Natsuki.

 

"Yakamura-san speaking."

 

"Hello Yakamura-han. Fujino Shizuru speaking."

 

"Good morning Fujino-san. How are you feeling? Kuga-san told me about the whole situation."

 

"It was quite scary to say the least but Kuga-san saved me and I'm fine now."

 

"I'm glad to hear that. I was very worried about your well-being. But why are you calling me?"

 

"I want to work . . . "

 

"No, I told Kuga-san that you could take a few days off."

 

"Yes I know but I want to work here at Kuga-sans apartment. It's safer than in the office but I need your permission to get some of my documents."

 

"That's quite risky . . ."

 

"I know . . . please. I want to make some progress and with all the unplanned interceptions I can't get any."

 

"Sigh . . . I know I can't argue with you . . .Ok . . . then I make an exception this time. I call the office and you can get them whenever you want."

 

"Thank you very much Yakamura-han."

 

"You're welcome. Now have a good day and don't overdo it."

 

"Yes, bye."

 

"Bye."

 

_That was easier than I thought. Now I have to talk to my Natsuki. I should be honest with her. I think she will understand that I want to work here and get finally some progress. A little fake crying could help me a lot . . . of course . . ._

 

Shizuru smiled to herself and walked back to her bodyguard. She saw the concentrated look on Natsuki’s face and for a few seconds she just stared at her cute little puppy. _I could look at her forever . . . You don't know how much you mean to me Natsuki . . ._

 

"Natsuki . . .?"

 

"Mmh . . .?"

 

Natsuki was busy playing her game so she gave Shizuru only a short reply.

 

"I was wondering if we could drive to my office today and get some documents."

 

This caught Natsuki’s attention and she pressed the pause button. And then looked curiously at Shizuru.

 

"Why? I thought you could take some time off?"

 

"Yes, that's right . . . but I want to work here. This project is very important to me so I want to get a positive result as soon as possible . . . please."

 

Shizuru looked at Natsuki with pleading eyes. _I can't resist her if she looks at me like this. Damn woman . . ._

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes . . . please . . ."

 

"Ok . . .sigh . . . when do you want to get this documents?"

 

"You think we could drive now?"

 

"Yeah sure . . ."

 

Natsuki turned the TV off and after checking that Duran had enough food and water they went to Shizuru’s car. Seconds later they drove off to Shizuru’s working place.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 **Somewhere in the city:**  


"You've got the substance?" A dark voice questioned over the phone.

 

"No sir . . .I tried it . . . but she got a bodyguard and she interrupted me so . . . "

 

"Stop with your excuses! I’ll give you ONE last chance. If you fail this time then . . ." He didn't need to finish this sentence.

 

"Yes sir. This time I’ll get it for sure."

 

"It's in your interest." And the line went dead.

 

_Fuck. This damn bodyguard. I'll get her head for this when I see her the next time._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

** At the company: **

 

Thirty minutes later both women arrived at the company and made their way to Shizuru’s office. Natsuki had had a bad feeling since they stepped into the building.

 

_I have a bad feeling. Something isn't right here. We should be careful._

 

"Shizuru?"

 

"Yes Natsuki."

 

"Where are all the employees? Nobody's here."

 

"Yes, that's quite funny. But there's probably a meeting or something like that."

 

"Yeah that's a possibility."

 

But Natsuki got the feeling that they would get into huge trouble soon.

 

They went further along the silent corridor until they stood before Shizuru’s closed office door.

 

Shizuru opened the door and was frozen immediately onto the spot. _No, not again. Please no._

 

Natsuki noticing Shizuru’s frozen state looked past Shizuru into the office. Her eyes glazed over with pure anger.

 

"You . . .!"

 

Immediately she stood before Shizuru to protect her. In front of them stood the green-haired devil amongst the chaos in the office.

 

"Nice to see you two again." She laughed evily. "Now I can get my revenge little miss bodyguard."

 

"Just try it . . . "

 

She shoved Shizuru backwards and locked the door behind her. _Now I can beat her up without worrying about Shizuru._

 

"Bring it on!!"

 

Shizuru, realizing what had happened, stood up and banged at the door.

 

"Natsuki . . . Natsuki . . .open up the door!" _No, Natsuki . . . what can I do? She will die . . . because . . . because she's protecting me . . ._

 

She sunk onto the floor and cried into her palms.

 

The fight between Natsuki and Tomoe was on. They didn't back down one bit before each other. Tomoe had a slight advantage about Natsuki because she had a weapon. It was a small knife. Her favorite weapon to kill others.

 

Natsuki jumped forward but before she could tackle down her opponent she got a small wound on her left shoulder. Not wincing about this little scratch she run forward again and tried to disarm Tomoe. This time it was a success.

 

She slammed Tomoe backwards into a near wall and because of the impact she lost the knife.

 

"That's not going to stop me!"

 

The fight continued until both fell to the floor. Just this instant the door opened revealing a shocked Shizuru. She got a spare key from Nao's office and with that one she opened the door.

 

"Natsuki!"

 

Upon hearing Shizuru’s voice Natsuki got distracted and Tomoe used just this moment to slam her into a nearby desk and then began going into Shizuru’s direction.

 

The impact on the desk was so big that the test tube, Tomoe could get out of the safe before Natsuki and Shizuru arrived, rolled of the desk and the substance in the process landed into Natsuki’s mouth.

 

_Gah . . .my head . . . it hurts . . . Oh my god . . .Shizuru . . ._

 

Not noticing that she just swallowed some unkown substance Natsuki wanted to stand up and save Shizuru but she couldn't. Her whole body was heavy and didn't move one bit. _Dammit move . . .Shizuru will die . . .Fuck . . ._

And then suddenly the world around her went blank . . .

 

_Shizuru . . ._

 

"I think your little bodyguard can't save you anymore . . . too bad."

 

Shizuru looked over to Natsuki and saw no movement. _No . . .Natsuki . . .please you can't be dead . . ._

 

"Now let's . . . "

She couldn't finish her sentence because a big blue sword went through her belly.

 

Shizurus eyes widened in shock.

 

"Aargh . . .what . . ."

 

She looked back over her shoulder and saw deadly emerald eyes looking back at her.

 

"You . . . it can't . . ."

 

She sunk to the floor. Before she fell competely to the floor all life had vanished and a dead body layed sprawled on the ground.

 

Not hesitating Natsuki looked in Shizuru’s direction. The same deadly eyes holding her in place. Shizuru shivered out of fear.

 

"Natsuki? What . . . what's with you?" Shizuru was afraid. What was wrong with her biker? She looked angry and somewhat in pain.

 

Natsuki heaved the blood-stained sword and wanted to kill the last enemy before her but she stopped when she heard the voice once again.

 

"Natsuki . . .?" _Natsuki what's wrong with you? Why are you looking at me like this?_

 

Natsuki fell to her knees holding her head and shouting in pain. The sword disappearing in the process into thin air.

 

Then Shizuru saw the small test tube laying on the ground. _No . . .don't tell me . . .she . . .oh god . . ._

 

The pain became unbearable. She had to get out of here quickly.

 

"Duran . . ."

 

Upon whispering this word a blue light shone around Natsuki engulfing her completely. It looked like a giant wolf. Seconds later it vanished together with Natsuki. Leaving a big hole in the wall and a shocked crying Shizuru behind.

 

"NATSUKI!"

 

The name echoed from the walls without anybody hearing the desperate call.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Unbeknown to everyone a lone figure appeared a few miles away in the woods. The blue light slowly fading away.

 

"Who am I?"

 

 

End chapter 8 . . .

 

So . . . that was chapter 8 . . .How did you like it???

Please R & R

 

See you . . .

 **Author note:** I will be a little bit busy . . . so don't expect a fast update . . .   :(

 

 

 


	9. Found you

Thank you for all your reviews so far. I really like to read them. Please keep reading and reviewing :)

 

Here’s chapter 9.

Hope you’ll like it :)

 

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!

 

 

**Chapter 9: Found you**

 

Yakamura-san found Shizuru sitting on a chair outside her office. She looked really terrible. Her face was tear-stained and she looked down onto the floor slightly shaking.

 

The police were everywhere in the building to look at the damage for the insurance and of course to find clues how to find Natsuki Kuga. She is very dangerous at the moment.

 

"Fujino-san?"

 

Shizuru slowly lifted her head to look her boss into the face. Her eyes looked empty and lifeless at him.

 

"Yes . . .?" Her voice sounded weak and hollow.

 

"What happened here? Are you ok?"

 

"Yes . . .I . . ." She couldn't speak. She started crying again. “I wanted to get the documents . . . you know the ones we were talking about . . .but . . ."

 

Shizuru looked into her office.

 

"There was this woman . . .I think she's the one who broke into my house too. Natsuki . . . Natsuki fought with her and a few minutes later . . . I don't know . . . she was different. She killed the intruder and . . .and she . . . Oh my god . . .I think she drunk the substance. We have to find and save her . . . We don't know how she will react since she drank it . . ." She begun crying and her whole body started trembling again.

 

"If this is true then we've got a big problem . . ."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Meanwhile in the forest a lone figure slowly looked around to get a feeling where she was.

 

"What am I doing here?”

 

She was quite confused. And as her eyes scanned the area she saw a few feet away at her right side a huge wolf sitting. She knew in an instant that she was save with him by her side. He had wonderful dark blue fur and his eyes shone in a dark green. A little bit darker than her own eyes but beautiful nontheless. His eyes looked like they could see right into her soul.

 

She wanted badly to touch the animal and let her hands glide through his fur.

 

"Hi there sister." The wolf looked a little bit amused upon her startled reaction.

 

Natsuki was speechless. _A talking wolf?_

 

"I see your're quite surprised that I can talk. But don't worry. You'll get used to it very fast. My mission is to protect you. So don't worry you're save as long as I'm by your side."

 

"Why am I here and more importantly . . . who am I?" Natsuki found her voice once again.

 

She was very confused to say the least. Why was she here in the woods all by herself? And to top it all why with this animal?

 

"I don't know either. I am a part of you so I can't know more than you do. And it looks like you lost a lot of your memories. But one thing's for sure we can't stay here any longer."

 

After speaking this sentence it began to thunder very loudly.

 

"Come with me little one. We have to find a shelter for the day. We can talk later."

 

The wolf started walking away. He was sure that Natsuki would follow him.

 

And he was right. After a few seconds Natsuki followed the blue wolf further into the dark forest. Just when they were a few meters away from their starting place it started raining and they were soaked in less than 2 minutes.

 

Natsuki was slightly shivering but kept walking alongside her new friend.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

At the same time at the office building Shizuru sat in her boss' office and stared blankly at his desk. She was still in shock.

_Oh my god. . . I can't believe this . . . This is a nightmare . . . Please let it just be a bad dream . . . Natsuki . . ._

 

She started silently sobbing again until she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

 

"Fujino-san . . . don't worry . . . we'll definitely find and save Kuga-san."

 

"But what if she gets out of control and we have to . . . we have. . . "

 

"That won't happen. Believe me . . ." He tried hard to calm her down. He'd never seen her so emotional before. Her bodyguard must mean a lot to her.

 

“First of all you have to tell me all that happened. Like her reaction after she drunk the substance. It’s a lot easier to capture her if we know how she will react.”

 

Shizuru knew that he was right but it was difficult for her to focus on the task at hand when all she could think of at the moment was her Natsuki and the look in her eyes.

 

“I . . . I don’t know what exactly happened . . . but just as the woman wanted to attack me Na . . . Kuga-san saved me by killing her. She had something in her hand that looked like a sword . . . it . . . it shone in a blue light . . .the next thing I remember is that . . .that . . .”

 

Shizuru stopped mid-sentence. It was too much for her. Her loved one was somewhere outside and she was most likely in pain. And all Shizuru could do was sit here and hope that everything will be alright.

 

“The look in her eyes . . .she looked at me like she didn’t know me . . . I I I was so frightened . . . Then out of nowhere she was gone . . . It’s all my fault . .. If I hadn’t insisted to work then she would be . . .she . . .she . . .oh god . . .”

 

She broke down once again. The only thing Yakamura-san could do was hand her a tissue and try to assure her that Kuga-san would be fine.

 

“Don’t worry . . . we will definitely find her . . . so please stop crying.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now . . .you should go home. I will inform you if we find her. But you need to rest.”

 

Shizuru wanted to complain but the look in her boss’ eyes told her to comply. So she nodded and went outside the building where a taxi was waiting for her.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Finally at home Shizuru realized just how tired she was. Without much thought she went straight to her couch and layed down. After closing her eyes she heard a small sound coming from the left side of the couch. She looked down and there sat Duran whimpering.

 

Shizuru picked him up and snuggeld close to him on the couch. The small puppy knew that something was wrong because only one of his masters was home. Trying to comfort his master he snuggeld as close as possible.

 

“Natsuki . ..” Shizuru whispered heartbroken.

 

Soon after she fell asleep, dreaming about her and Natsuki. Everything was alright in her dream. No pain, no sorrow. Only the love between those two was felt in this dream. But that was all it was, a dream. Cruel reality would soon catch up with Shizuru once again.

 

Unbeknownst to Shizuru two people broke into her house but they didn’t want to hurt the person soundly sleeping on the couch. They had a different reason for breaking in.

 

They approached the sleeping Shizuru but were stopped when the pup began barking to protect his master. He growled and tried to scare them so they would leave him and his master alone. But he only succeeded in waking his master. The two figures didn’t back away one bit.

 

“I think we are not very successful in sneaking in other peoples homes.” A voice said slightly laughing.

 

Hearing a voice Shizuru opened her eyes only to back away on the couch as she saw two figures standing very close to her.

 

“Who . . .who are you?” She was frightened. This time there was no Natsuki to protect her.

 

“Calm down. We are not here to harm you.”

 

“Yes, as if I would believe you.”

 

“If we wanted to kill you, you were dead long ago. We just came here to talk to you because things have gotten a little bit out of hand.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“First, let me introduce myself and my partner. I am Alyssa Searrs and this is Miyu Grear. You could say she’s my bodyguard.”

 

“Uhm . .. I’m . .. “

 

“Yeah I know, Fujino Shizuru. No need to introduce yourself. I observed you for a long time so I know who you are.”

 

“But why? What do you want from me? I don’t understand.”

 

“That’s no problem. I will explain everything to you. But first I would like to apologise.”

 

“Apologise? What for?”

 

Shizuru was very confused at the moment but she knew that these strangers meant no harm to her. Obviously Duran had the same opinion because he was sound asleep on the couch once again.

 

“You know, the dreams you had lately? I ordered Miyu to sneak into your dreams and create a new one.”

 

“What! Why! Do you know how frightened I got after these dreams. Why did you torture me like this? Especially with this dream about my parents?!”

 

“We wanted you to stop searching after the complete result of this substance. It is very powerful but when the wrong people would get it . .. you know what I mean. It was the only way to stop you.”

 

“You were not very successful . . . “

 

“Yeah I know. And because of your stubborness your bodyguard must pay the price.”

 

This was a very hurtful topic for Shizuru. _Because of me . . . Natsuki . . . Please forgive me._

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Easy . . .if you hadn’t tried to work on your project than she wouldn’t have to endure the pain she is in now. She drank the substance and nobody knows what she will become.”

 

“There has to be a way to save her . . .” _Natsuki . . ._

 

“Maybe, maybe not. I don’t know for sure. We have to find her first and then we can work on an antidote.”

 

“And how should we find her? She could be everywhere.”

 

“Miyu.”

 

“Yes. We have located the target in a near forest. Just 10 kilometers away from our current position.”

 

“You see. We are well prepared. You want to give it a try?”

 

“Yes, let’s go.” _Natsuki . . .don’t worry. I’m on my way to save you._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“You’re very quite little one. What are you thinking about?”

 

Natsuki and her newfound partner sat in a small cave and watched the rain fall down.

 

“Nothing special . . . just wondering what I did before we met. As hard as I try I can’t remember anything. That’s driving me crazy!”

 

“I think you just need a little bit time to remember everything. Don’t force yourself to remember anything. Now . . .sleep. You look very tired. I will watch over you.”

 

“Ok . . . night Duran.”

 

“Sleep well sister.”

 

Natsuki snuggeld into the warm blue fur and fell asleep in seconds.

 

The wolf looked down at his small sister and smiled. I will always be by your side and protect you.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Not far away the three women drove through the forest. Following Miyu’s directions they were only 10 minutes away from Natsuki.

 

_Just a few minutes and I will see you again my Natsuki. Please be fine._

 

“Fujino-san? I must warn you. The Kuga Natsuki you know might be vanished completely, thanks to the substance. So . . .don’t expect her to recognize you. Be careful. We don’t know if she will attack us at first sight.”

 

“Hai.” _I can’t believe that my Natsuki would ever harm me. No. Never . . ._

 

“Ojou-sama, we have reached our destination. The target is currently resting in this cave in front of us.”

 

“Thank you Miyu.”

 

The three got off the car and carefully walked to the cave. They were just 5 feet away as a dark growl errupted from the cave.

 

“Stop right there!” The voice was dark and frightening.

 

A few seconds later a giant blue wolf appeared out of the darkness and stood in front of them.

 

“What do you want?!” The wolf was ready to attack them if they meant harm to his little sister.

 

Shizuru was the first one to speak. After all it was her biker that was somewhere in the cave.

 

“We . . . I want to know where Natsuki is.”

 

“And what do you want from her?” He was very suspicous.

 

“Let me talk to her . . . please. . . “ Her eyes shone with newly unshed tears.

 

He saw that this woman obviously meant no harm, so he agreed to let her through.

 

“Very well. But if you try to hurt her I will rip your head off. Go inside if you want.” The wolf stepped aside so that Shizuru could walk past him into the cave. Alyssa and Miyu stood outside observing the whole situation and ready to help Shizuru and Natsuki if needed.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

** Inside the cave: **

 

Shizuru saw a lone figure laying on the floor. She recognized her immediately.

 

“Natsuki . . .”

 

A small whisper of a name woke the sleeping beauty. She was very surprised to find a stranger looking back at her and not Duran.

 

“Who are you and where is Duran?!” Without hesitation she materialized her blue sword and aimed it at Shizuru.

 

“Natsuki . . .I mean no harm to you . .. please . . .lower your weapon.”

 

Natsuki growled dangerously at Shizuru. But Shizuru continued her approach nontheless. She could feel the sword at her throat but didn’t back away. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Natsuki lowered her sword and then let it disappear.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me. If I think you’re annoying me than I will kill you immediately. So . . .once again. What do you want from me!?”

 

“You don’t remember me?”

 

“No, I can’t remember anything. I lost my memories and Duran is the only one who held my trust.”

 

“Natsuki . . .I want to help you remember . . .trust me . . .please.”

 

“And how will you help me?”

 

“First I would like to invite you and Duran to live with me. It’s a big house and it’s more comfortable than this dark cave.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Sigh . . .I will be honest with you. . . Not long ago we told each other that we were in love. I want to have my Natsuki back.” Shizuru started sobbing. Finally she had her biker back but she wasn’t the same. She couldn’t remember anything.

 

Struggling with herself Natsuki didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want the woman before her to cry or be sad. So she did the only thing that comes to mind. She hugged the brunette tighlty and cradeld her until she stopped crying. She didn't know why but it felt just right to hold the woman in her arms.

 

Shizuru on the other hand couldn’t hold back. She slightly backed away and looked into Natsuki’s emerald orbs which she loved so much. Without second thought she kissed Natsuki gently onto her trembling lips.

 

 _What the . . .!?_ Natsuki pushed the other woman roughly away and materialized her sword once again.

 

“What was that for?! Don’t ever do that again!” Upon hearing Natsuki scream Duran ran as fast as possible back into the cave.

 

“Everything alright sister?”

 

“Yes . . .it was just this woman . . .”

 

Duran growled in Shizuru’s direction and bared his fangs. Ready to attack his defenseless prey.

 

“I should have known it was a bad idea to let you near my sister! Get ready for your punishment!”

 

He slowly approached Shizuru. Anger glancing in his eyes.

 

Shizuru looked back at Natsuki smiling slightly. If this was her end so be it. She was able to see her love one last time. That was all she ever wanted.

 

_I love you Natsuki._

 

She closed her eyes ready to let the wolf end her life . . .

 

 

End chapter 9

 

Yeah . . .I know it’s a small cliffhanger. Please don’t shoot me!

Until next time.

Please R & R

 

 


	10. Complicated situation

Yeah . . . finished chapter 10. I am so proud of myself! Enjoy this chapter and please don't kill me after you read this. Thank you.

 

And . . . Of course thank you for all your reviews!!

 

 

 

 **Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Hime

**Chapter 10: Complicated situation**

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Shizuru looked back at Natsuki smiling slightly. If this was her end so be it. She was able to see her love one last time. That was all she ever wanted.

 

_I love you Natsuki._

 

She closed her eyes ready to let the wolf end her life . . .

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Natsuki saw the woman smiling at her and without her knowing silent tears started trailing down her cheeks.

 

_Why is she smiling? She is going to die but still . . . wait a moment . . . why am I crying?_

 

One hand felt the moistness on her cheek. _Tears?_

There was a painful stab in her hurt as she saw the scene before her eyes.

 

Just as she wanted to call out to Duran to stop, he lunged forward . . .

 

"Miyu!"

 

It happend all so fast.

 

Shizuru had closed her eyes, awaiting her death but nothing happend. So she opened first one eye then the other. In front of her stood Miyu Grear, fighting with the huge blue wolf.

 

"Fujino-san? Fujino-san . . . you're alright?"

 

Shizuru was in a slight haze. _I'm not dead? Why did she save me?_

 

"Get a grip, Fujino-san! Don't throw away your life so easily!"

 

"Sears-han? What . . . I . . . " She was very confused.

 

"I thought you wanted Kuga-san back? What if she remembers who she is and then you're dead? Killed by her own hands?"

_She is right. I want Natsuki back. I shouldn't give up like this. No. . . I wil fight for her if nessecary!_

She pulled herself together and faced Natsuki.

 

"Natsuki . . . please stop him. I don't want us to fight. If you don't want me near you it's ok, but please let me talk to you first. . . "

 

Natsuki wasn't sure if she should trust this woman. _Would talking change her mind? No . . . she didn't want this woman near her. She was . . . afraid. She didn't trust herself if this woman was around her. But still . . . her eyes . . . they looked so . . .so sad. Why?_

 

"Duran . . . stop." The wolf hearing his sisters command stopped in his tracks to look at her as if she was crazy.

 

"But sister . . . they tried to hurt you! Why do you want me to stop?"

 

“Please . . . “

 

He growled angrily at the three women but followed Natsuki's wish and backed away.

 

"Ok . . . now talk."

 

"Thank you."

 

Shizuru didn't know where to start. _I should try to convince her to come with me first._

 

"Natsuki . . . I'm sorry that I kissed you . . . but please understand . . .I lost you and thought that I would never see you again. I was happy to finally be with you again. I couldn't contain my happiness."

 

She saw Natsuki's slightly blushing face. But didn't get another response. So she started to speak once again.

 

"I want to help you to gain your memories back. Please let me. I promise that I will do nothing to make you uncomfortable or force you to do anything. And of course Duran can keep you accompany. . . What do you think?"

 

She hoped that Natsuki would consider her offer and say yes. On the outside her facade was perfectly in place but inside Shizuru was a big turmoil. _Will she come with me? Or will I loose her forever?_

 

Natsuki looked at Duran and whispered: "Duran? What do you think?"

 

"I don't know little one. But she looks honest. Either she tells the truth or she is a really good liar. I can't tell. But it is your decision. I will go wherever you want to go."

 

"Ok . . . I think it is worth a try."

 

Looking back at Shizuru she saw the hopeful glint in the other womans eyes.

 

"Alright. We accept your offer. But if I think you are not trustworthy, Duran will kill you."

 

"I understand. Then shall we go? I think it will start raining again soon."

 

"Ok."

 

The group went out of the cave. Miyu and Alyssa went to their car and Shizuru wanted to follow them but was stopped by Natsuki's hand holding her in place.

 

"You are going with us as coverage. If they try anything funny . . . "

 

Shizuru nodded.

 

"But how will we follow the car? Is Natsuki intending to carry me?"

 

Natsuki blushed heavily.

 

"NO! Duran will carry us."

 

Natsuki hopped onto Duran’s back and motioned Shizuru to do the same.

 

"Hold on tight."

 

Shizuru did as she was told and hugged Natsuki. Her arms circled around Natsuki’s waist. After this Duran started running. He was fast, faster than the car. So the three of them got to Shizuru's mansion before the other two woman.

 

"Wow . . . that is a huge house."

 

"Yes it is. But it can be really lonely to live here alone."

 

Shizuru unlocked the door and went inside before Natsuki and Duran followed her. Inside she was greeted by the cute little pup barking happily that all his masters were finally back. The puppy saw the huge wolf and run past Shizuru to greet the new guest. He was not afraid that the wolf could possible hurt him because the animal was with his master. So he had to be friendly to him too.

 

The blue wolf saw the small pup and smiled.

 

"I think you got yourself a new friend Duran."

 

"Yes . . . " You could hear that he was happy to see another small "wolf" running around the house. _So this Shizuru woman must be nice after all._

 

"Natsuki? You want to see your room?"

 

"Y-yes. Duran? You coming?"

 

"I think you are save by yourself. Can I play with him a little bit?"

 

Natsuki smiled softly at Duran and nodded. He looked like a pup himself. She just couldn't say no to him even if she was afraid to be alone with Shizuru in this house.

 

"Can I ask you a question?"

 

"Yes, of course."

 

"You can't remember anything right?"

 

"No, it is as if there is a huge wall inside my head that blocks all my memories. Duran thinks that I will remember something by time."

 

"Yeah, I hope so, too." She sighed.

 

"Shizuru? Why are you so sad everytime you look into my eyes?"

 

"Sigh . . . It is all my fault. Because of me you can't remember anything. Just as I got you to love me like I love you it all disappeared and I'm alone one more time. It is as if it's my destiny to be alone. If I hadn't invented this substance than I would be still happy . . ."

 

Tears started to leak out of Shizuru's eyes.

 

"Gomen . . .Natsuki . . . I don't know how to help you. But I will do my best to find a solution. I promise."

 

Natsuki was stunned. This woman just said that Natsuki's condition was all her fault. At first she was angry but as soon as she looked at Shizuru's face it all disappeared. She looked so hurt. _I must have meant a lot to her. I wish I could at least remember you Shizuru._

 

"Don't worry Shizuru. I'm sure we will find a way to restore my memories."

 

"Thank you Natsuki."

 

The two stood in the hallway in an akward silence. Shizuru desperately wanted to hug Natsuki and bury her head at the bikers soft neck. But she knew that she would cross a line that she wasn't allowed to cross. At least not now. So she started walking again and stopped at Natsuki’s room.

 

"Here's your room. If you need something just ask. I'm going to cook something so you can take your time and look around."

 

"Thanks."

 

Shizuru walked out and closed the door behind her.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Just as she wanted to enter the kitchen there was a loud knock at her front door. Duran and Duran junior looked up and observed the situation.

 

"It is you."

 

"I never thought that this wolf would be so fast. So . . .we just wanted to say goodbye. But if you need help than call me."

 

"W-wait . . .I thought you would help me . . . why . . ."

 

"Don't panic. I will help you but I need my lab to do that. I'll call you in a week. Maybe I have a solution by then. See ya . . ."

 

"Thank you . . . " A sigh of relief esaped her lips.

 

The two woman went back to the car and drove away. Leaving behind a group of strangers trying to get to know each other.

 

Shizuru closed the door, finally went into the kitchen and started preparing the meal.

 

The two animals fell asleep soon after the door was closed and Shizuru was in the kitchen.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Natsuki finished examining the room. She wanted to be sure that there were no traps set up for her or Duran. She didn't trust Shizuru completely and it was better to check everything than to be sorry afterwards.

 

Slowly she went to her bed and layed down. The day was exhausting and all she wanted was to take a short nap before having dinner with her hostess.

 

_I don't know what I should do. This woman is confusing me. I get these strange reactions everytime she is near me or looks at me. And . . . this blushing thing is very . . . I don't know how to call it. . . Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. My head hurts. I should stop thinking this hard. If she just wants to hurt me or Duran we will kill her. It is that easy._

 

With this last thought Natsuki drifted off to sleep.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Shizuru knocked at Natsuki's door but got no response. _Maybe she fell asleep._

 

Silently she opened the door and saw her beloved blue-haired girl laying on the bed, soundly asleep. _She looks so cute._

 

Natsuki lay sprawled out on her stomach and drooled slightly onto the cushions she was laying on.

 

Shizuru approached Natsuki and wanted to sit down on the edge to look a bit more at her cute puppy. But just as she wanted to sit down Natsuki woke up and growled at her. Not recognizing Shizuru immediately she grabbed her wrist and trapped Shizuru under her on the bed.

 

Materializing her blue glowing sword she held it near Shizuru's throat until she smelled the familiar scent.

 

"Shizuru . . .?" Natsuki asked confused.

 

"Y-yes."

 

Natsuki looked down and saw the small blush on Shizuru's face and then she realized the position they were in. As fast as she could Natsuki jumped off Shizuru and stood beside the bed. Facing away from the brunette.

 

"Sorry."

 

"No, it was not your fault. I shouldn't have come into your room without your permission. Gomen . . ."

 

Shizuru recovered quickly from her near death experience and her mask was back in place. In this moment she was very afraid of Natsuki. _If she had recognized me one second later I would be dead by now._

 

"The food is ready. So if you're hungry, you can join me."

"Yeah sure. And . . . you are really fine?"

"Yes, don't worry. You just scared me a little. I am fine now."

"Ok."

They both went downstairs and set down at the kitchen table. They were shortly joined by

Duran and Duran junior.

 

They ate in silence because nobody did know what to say. So it was safer to stay quiet and enjoy the meal.

 

After that Shizuru washed the dishes and declined Natsuki's offer to help her. She said she could play with the two wolfs and enjoy herself.

 

Shizuru took this time to think about this whole situation.

 

_I think I lost her forever. I don't know how I will be able to activate her memories. And I don't want to hurt her once more because of one of my experiments. I should give up. Natsuki looks like she is happy the way she is. She has Duran. I shouldn't destroy her happiness because of my selfishness. But . . . I love her so much. I can't live without her._

 

Shizuru started sobbing. What should she do? Life was so cruel to her. Just as she found love it got destroyed.

 

A few minutes later Natsuki stepped into the kitchen to get something to drink but she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Shizuru.

 

_What happened? Why is she crying?_

 

She carefully walked closer to Shizuru and heard clearly the silent sobs.

 

"Shizuru?"

 

Her body tensed up when she heard Natsuki's voice. Immediately she started to rebuilt her mask and hoped it was enough so that Natsuki didn't get suspicious.

 

"Ara . . .Natsuki I didn't hear you coming. What can I do for you?" She turned around and smiled at Natsuki as if nothing happened.

 

"Um . . . I . . . " _Stop smiling! You don't mean it . . . I can see that you are not happy._

"Why were you crying?"

 

"Crying? Natsuki must be mistaken. Why should I be crying?"

 

"Don't talk to me as if I were stupid! Tell me why you are so sad!"

 

"Sigh . . . Natsuki . . . "

 

"NO! Don't "Natsuki" me. I have been here for two maybe three hours and everytime I look in your eyes, you look so sad. Is it because I can't remember you or this experiment gone wrong? Or because I don't love you? Tell me!"

 

Shizuru was speechless. _This Natsuki doesn't love me. Of course, I am a stranger to her. Why should she have feelings for me? Oh Natsuki . . . don't you know how much your words are hurting me?_

 

"I . . . I know that you are not my Natsuki. It hurts to see you and not be able to embrace you. But I said I don't want to force you into anything and that I'll help you as much as possible. If you will never remember me . . . so be it."

 

Shizuru hoped that Natsuki would drop the topic but she should have known better.

 

"Maybe it was a bad idea to live here. I just hurt you more if I stay in your house. I am sorry that I can't be what you want me to be."

 

"No, I didn't mean it that way. Please don't go."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yes, I can handle this situation. And even if you are not my Natsuki I want to help you."

 

"Ok . . ."

 

Deciding to let the topic go . . . for now . . . she grabbed a water bottle and left the kitchen to play with the animals. Her thoughts were still running at high speed around this sensitive topic. _Maybe I should talk to Duran later._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Later the two woman went into their seperate rooms.

 

Natsuki decided it was time to talk to Duran about Shizuru.

 

"Duran?"

 

"Yes, sister?"

 

"Today I talked a little bit with Shizuru. I asked her why she was so sad."

 

"And what did she tell you?"

 

"It is because of me."

 

"Could you explain it a little bit more?"

 

"Um . . .you know . . . because I don't love her the way she loves me."

 

"But you can't remember her. She should . . ."

 

"Yes . . . she knows this. She said she wouldn't force me into anything. But seeing her like this . . . it hurts . . .here." Natsuki placed a hand above her heart.

 

"Sigh . . .I don't know what to tell you . . . She said you loved her before you lost your memory. Maybe you will love her again."

 

"I am not sure if I want that. . . " Natsuki sighed. Did she really want to love Shizuru or was it just out of pity?

 

"I think you should sleep now and we talk some other time."

 

"Ok . . . Night Duran."

 

"Goodnight sister."

 

Duran had heard the slight footsteps on the other side of the closed door. So he suggested to go to sleep. But it seems that he was too late.

 

_She heard our conversation._

She wanted to make sure Natsuki had everything she needed therefore she just wanted to knock but stopped as she heard the conversaton between the two.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sigh . . .I don't know what to tell you . . . She said you loved her before you lost your memory. Maybe you will love her again."_

_"I am not sure if I want that. . . "_

_"I think you should sleep now and we talk some other time."_

_"Ok . . . Night Duran."_

_"Goodnight sister."_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru stood shocked at the door. _No . . . that can't be. Natsuki . . ._

 

She felt as if she just jumped off a cliff and hit the ground head first. Tears started streaming down her face. Shizuru started to walk to her room and changed her clothes. She seemed like she was on auto pilot. _I have nothing to loose anymore._

 

Silently she stepped out of the front door and started walking. She didn't know where her feet were carrying her. But it didn't matter to her. She wanted to be as far away from Natsuki

as she could be.

 

 

End chapter 10

 

Yeah I know it is another cliffhanger . . . I am so bad ;)

 

What will Shizuru do? Where is she going?

 

See . . . I didn’t kill Shizuru nor Natsuki . . . Thank you for not killing me. I hope I am allowed to live a little bit longer to write another chapter. Please??

 

Please R &R

 

 


	11. Feelings

Yeah . . . and another one ready. I just couldn’t stop writing. Now my fingers are bleeding and I’m afraid I have to write the next chapter with my nose ^^

 

And just to inform you I changed the rating from T to M . . .

 

**Disclaimer: Nothing’s mine . . . .**

 

# Chapter 11: Feelings

 

The next morning Natsuki awoke with a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. But she couldn't quite point her finger on it.

 

"Duran?"

 

"I know, something is different."

 

Natsuki got out of the bed and carefully walked to her door. It is too quiet.

 

She couldn't hear Shizuru or any other movements in the house. So she opened the door and listened once more. Nothing. Making sure everything was alright she knocked at Shizuru's door which was only a few feet away from her own.

 

"Shizuru? Are you awake?" _Obviously not._

 

Deciding that there was no time for manners she opened the door only to find an empty bed. _She isn't here and the bed looks like she never was. Where are you Shizuru?_

 

Natsuki started to get worried. Even if she didn't trust her new “friend“, she didn't want anything bad happening to her either.

 

"So she really left . . ." Duran sighed.

 

"What do you mean she left?" Natsuki asked confused. _Shizuru never mentioned anything about leaving today._

 

"She heard our conversation yesterday. I think she couldn't handle it after all. She must have heard your answer as I asked you if you could love her once again. If I had heard her earlier we could have stopped her. Sorry little one . . . "

 

"No. . . it wasn't your fault. But we have to find her . . .quickly." Natsuki didn’t know why but not knowing where Shizuru was and if she was alright made her heart beat faster.

 

"Yes you are right."

 

"Ok let's go."

 

They both headed for the door and Duran started sniffling the air.

 

"This way. Hop on."

 

Natsuki got on Duran's back and he started running as fast as his paws would let him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Shizuru felt like she had walked for days. She was in some dark forest. Yesterday night she fell exhausted to the ground. Not caring if she would wake up the next morning or if animals would eat her during her sleep. Shizuru didn't care one bit. Maybe if the animals had eaten her she would not feel this useless anymore. She would have been a great meal. She sighed.

 

 _What am I thinking? Do I really want to die that badly?_ Then she heard Natsuki's voice echoing in her head . . . _Yes . . . I want to die . . .why not? There is absolutely nothing left for me in this world. Everything is gone. At first my parents and now the only person I would ever let into my heart. Natsuki . . ._

 

It hurt . . . Her heart hurt like thousands of needles were stabbed inside it. Just thinking about the blue-haired girl was enough to cause this pain to start all over again and her eyes watered with unshed tears.

 

_What should I do? I can't return to my house. I couldn't bear to face her again. My lovely Natsuki._

 

Shizuru rested her body against a big tree, thinking. If she just sat here until she starved to death, would someone miss her? Or would someone search for her? That was very unlikely. She never had any people she could call true friends. And her so called fans wouldn't try to find her. She could always be replaced with another good looking girl. So why bother.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Duran? Is she near?"

 

"Yes . . . I can smell her. I think 10 more minutes and we have reached her."

 

"Good."

 

_Why did you leave Shizuru? I don't understand you. Only because I am not the same Natsuki you knew? That is just . . . stupid. You could always find another person who loves you. So . . .why?_

Natsuki was very confused. She didn't understand why Shizuru left because of such a small problem. She didn't know what love was. She never experienced it herself so she couldn't understand Shizuru's feelings.

 

"There she is."

 

"SHIZURU . . . "

 

Upon hearing her name being shouted Shizuru's body froze. _No . . . don't come near me . . .please stay away and let me be . . .please . . ._

 

Natsuki got off Duran and walked in Shizuru's direction.

 

"Finally. Why are you here? We were worried . . . "

 

She slowly approached the brunette only to be stopped when Shizuru spoke.

 

"Stay away from me!"

 

Natsuki’s eyes widened upon hearing this demand. _Why?_

 

"What are you talking? I came here to bring you home. Now let's . . ."

 

"No, I won't come back with you. Let me stay here."

 

"Why?! You wanna die?!"

 

Shizuru gazed in to Natsuki's beautiful emerald orbs. She could look into her eyes as long as she wanted. There was no love. No hope. No future.

 

She knew that Natsuki would drag her home by force if necessary, so she had to think of another solution.

 

Then she remembered what Natsuki had said not long ago: _\---"But if I think you are not trustworthy, Duran will kill you."---_

 

_That's it. I must provoke her, but how? . . . I hope that will work . . ._

 

"You just fell for it, didn't you?" Shizuru smiled an evil smile at Natsuki.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You went right into my trap. In a few minutes we will be surrendered by soldiers. And then we can capture you and your pet to study you both."

 

"What are you talking about woman?!" Natsuki was getting annoyed at Shizuru's behaviour.

 

"I wanted you to trust me, so I invited you to my mansion. The original plan was to capture you at my mansion in your sleep but this works quite well too, don‘t you think?" She started laughing.

 

"You . . . you . . .planned all this?"

 

"Yes of course. Or why do you think I would let a monster like you in to my house?"

 

Shizuru had hit her mark. Natsuki was stunned beyond believe. _This woman only pretended to help her?_

 

"How dare you speak like this to my little sister!" Duran growled dangerously at Shizuru without knowing that he just did what Shizuru wanted him to do.

 

"What are you going to do you little dog? I can speak to her in every way I wish."

 

"I thought you loved her!!"

 

"Love? No, this was just the best excuse I could come up with." Inside Shizuru's heart was bleeding. All the things she said hurt her more than she thought. But she had to say this in order to accomplish her plan. _Gomen Natsuki . . .I don't have the strength to help you. Forgive me for am I so weak . . ._

Natsuki was crying and it tore Shizuru's heart in pieces. Even if Natsuki didn't love her she obviously liked her and now she felt betrayed. _Gomen . . ._

 

Duran saw Natsuki's tear-stained face and the anger in his eyes grew further.

 

"That is enough!! Prepare yourself. This time there is no one to stop me!"

_So be it. Farewell my Natsuki . . ._

 

Duran let loose a loud howl before he lunged forward and pinned Shizuru down. His face was above hers and he growled at her and bared his fangs. Shizuru didn't even flinch.

 

_Now it's all over. No more pain. I am no longer alone. Thank you . . ._

 

She closed her eyes and waited for the final strike.

 

Duran was confused. Normally people would beg to let them live but she just lay there and waited for him to finish her. Why?

 

Then it all made sense. She wanted him to kill her so she could escape her life and it's cruelity. No he wouldn't let her.

 

_She must harbour a lot of feelings for my sister if she is willing to go this far._

 

He backed away from Shizuru and sat next to her.

 

"I won't kill you, Shizuru."

 

Hearing his words Shizuru knew exactly what he meant. _This can't be. Just a few more seconds and she would have been free . . ._

 

She couldn't hold back her tears so she started openly sobbing.

 

"Why?"

 

"You love her, right?"

 

"Yes, more than anything else in this world."

 

"Then why did you give up so easily?"

 

"Do you know how hard it is to see her and not being able to be by her side? I couldn't take it anymore."

 

"Sigh . . .I think first you should apologize to her for making her cry and then let's get back home. We talk then."

 

Shizuru sat up and looked over to Natsuki who had a slightly confused and hurt look. Tears were still falling. _I think he is right._

 

"Natsuki . . ."

 

Not seeing the girl respond she slowly approached her. Only a few meters away from the girl she saw the change in her green orbs. Seconds later Natsuki sank to her knees and held one hand to her heart and the other supporting her weight.

 

"Natsuki . . .!?"

 

The brunette kneeled in front of her beloved biker and touched her shoulders.

 

"Natsuki . . .Natsuki . . .are you ok?"

 

Duran was by her side too but he couldn't do anything to help her. He saw that his little sister was in pain but only one person could help her. The woman in front of her.

 

Her head lifted slowly to look in these concerned crimson orbs.

 

"Why . . .?" Natsuki's voice sounded weak and Shizuru could clearly hear a bit of anger.

 

"I'm so sorry . . .please forgive me. I saw no other choice to escape my own pain . . ."

 

"It hurts so much . . . " She clutched her hand over her heart and tears flowed again down her cheeks.

 

"Shizuru?"

 

She looked at the blue wolf with questioning eyes.

 

"Sigh . . . There is something important you have to know about Natsuki . . ."

 

"What?"

 

"One of her abilities is to feel others emotions. If the emotions are normal than she has no problem ignoring them but . . . if they are as huge as yours than . . . "

 

"Than what?" Shizuru started to panic.

 

"Right know she feels what you are feeling. All your stored up emotions. The love, the pain, your desperation . . . It all crashes down on her. Too much to ignore or to handle it . . ."

 

"I am causing her this pain!?"

 

"Yes. . . "

 

"And how do we stop this? I can't bear to see her like this?"

 

"I don't know either . . .I have never seen her like this . . ." He lowered his head in shame.

 

"Let's carry her home."

 

Carefully she sat Natsuki on top of Duran and held her in her arms. _Hang on Natsuki I'll help you. This time fore sure._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

At her house they carefully laid Natsuki down on the couch. She was still in pain and they both didn't know how to help her.

 

"Will she be alright?"

 

"I don't know. We can only wait and watch over her."

 

Shizuru touched Natsuki's forehead and stroked gently further down across her cheek. Natsuki calmed down immediately. Duran saw Natsuki's reaction as Shizuru touched her and got an idea.

 

"Shizuru?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can you carry Natsuki up to her room?"

 

"Yes . ..but why?"

 

"Just do it."

 

Shizuru nodded and carried Natsuki bridal-style into the bedroom and laid her down onto the bed as if she was made of glass.

 

"And now?"

 

"Lay down beside her."

 

"W-w-what?"

 

Shizuru's eyes widened. _Is he kidding me?_

 

"I saw Natsuki's reaction as you touched her face. She seemed fine after that. So I want you to give her as much body contact as you can to ease her pain."

 

"If you think that will help her, ok."

 

Shizuru laid down next to Natsuki and blushed because of the body contact they had. A few moments later she got accustomated to this and upon Duran's command she enveloped Natsuki into a hug.

 

_Get better soon, my Natsuki._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

**The dream:**

 

Natsuki saw everything as if she was watching a movie. She saw herself with Shizuru but couldn't remember anything of this. She blushed as she saw a scene where she lost her towel in front of Shizuru and started blushing. She saw a fight between her and Shizuru. _All these things happened? I can't remember any of them._

 

Then it all vanished and she was left alone in a dark room.

 

"Hello . . . ?"

 

Then she saw Shizuru crying. It looked like she was sitting in an office.

 

"Where are you Natsuki . . . I am so sorry . . . "

 

It pained her to see the brunette like this. Just as she wanted to comfort her the scene vanished once more.

 

"Where am I . . .?"

 

"Good question . . .I just thought the same. . . "

 

"Sh-Shizuru . . ."

 

"So you don't know where we are either."

 

"No . . .I only saw a few images. . .You were crying . . .and there was this situation with a towel . . . " Natsuki blushed and didn't continue her sentence.

 

"Yes, I remember this situation. Natsuki was very flustered. But I thought you couldn't remember anything . . .So why?"

 

"I . . . I . . ."

 

"Maybe it has something to do with what Duran told me."

 

"What was it?"

 

"He told me you could feel my emotions and because of that it hurts right here." She placed her hand above her heart.

"Maybe you just saw my memories."

 

"Yeah that could be. So you told the truth about our . . . our relationship."

 

"More or less. You could say we were still at the beginning of our relationship as this incident happened." She smiled softly after remembering her first kiss with Natsuki.

 

A bright light shone through the room as the scene changed. They were in a bedroom. And sitting on the bed were . . . none other than . . .Natsuki and Shizuru.

 

"That's us."

 

"Yes Natsuki."

 

Natsuki saw them kissing and her breath caught in her throat. It was a kiss between lovers.

 

Shizuru looked away. She was not able to see this image any longer. _Please stop . . . don't torture me like this._

 

The last thing she heard was her desperate cry after Natsuki had vanished.

 

"NATSUKI . . . "

 

End chapter 11

 

Hope you liked it J

And thanks for all your reviews . . .I really like reading them . . .So please write more J

 

 


	12. Rememberance

Yeah I know . . . This update is really late. I apologize for not updating earlier. There is absolutely no excuse.

 

In this chapter you finally get to know what happened to Natsuki years ago. This was really difficult to write!

 

So . . . I hope you like this chapter as well.

 

 **Disclaimer:** Mai Hime belongs to Sunrise!

 

 

**Chapter 12: Rememberance**

 

Natsuki was completely speechless. _She feels this much love for me?_

 

Looking back at Shizuru she saw the pain she was in at the moment.

 

"Shizuru . . ." She softly caressed her cheek to get her attention.

 

"You really love me, don't you?"

 

"Yes, a life without you would be meaningless. . . "

 

Not able to contain herself Natsuki bent forward and her lips gently touched Shizuru's. She felt Shizuru trembling but kept kissing her. The feeling was overwhelming. If she had known that kissing Shizuru was this good then she would have down it earlier.

 

In the real world Duran watched over both of them. He was worried about his little sister.

 

Then he saw a blue light emanating from both women. It shone brightly before it disappeared.

 

Slowly the two women opened their eyes, facing each other.

 

"Shizuru . . . " She couldn't remember everything yet but one thing she knew, she loved Shizuru more than everything on this planet. The rest of her memory would follow soon. She was sure about that.

 

"Natsuki . . . you . . ."

 

"Yes . . .I can finally remember you." Tears of happiness started to flow down her cheeks. She kissed Shizuru on her lips to prove that she wasn't joking.

 

"My Shizuru . . ."

 

"But how?"

 

"That is an easy explanation. Your emotions were the key for Natsuki to get a part of her memories back. And I would say a very important part."

 

They looked at Duran who was smiling at them.

 

"I'll let you be alone now. It seems you have to catch up on a lot of things. If you need me I'm in the living room." He walked out of the room and searched for his new little friend.

 

"You are not going to disappear, are you?"

 

"No Shizuru. I will never leave your side ever again. I love you . . ."

 

"I love you too. But what happened to we take it step by step?" She hated to be the voice of reason but she didn't want Natsuki to rush into things and then regretting it later.

 

"Yes, I remember that I said that and I can see it in your face what you think. But this incident showed me how important you are to me and that I should use the time given to me."

 

Shizuru snuggled closer into Natsuki's body feeling the warmth of the other woman. She could stay like this forever. Cradled in the arms of the woman she loved so much.

 

"Natsuki?"

 

"Mmh?"

 

"Can I ask you a question?"

 

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

 

"Uhm . . . what exactly do you remember? I mean just the things that happened recently or your past too?" Natsuki knew that she could have lied to Shizuru. That she didn't remember her past but she just couldn't even if she knew what Shizuru's next questions would be about.

 

"It includes my past . . . "

 

"Please . . . "

 

"I know your question . . .but I can't . . . please understand . . . not now . . . it hurts . ."

 

"Ok . . . I'll wait until you talk to me on your own free will."

 

"Thank you."

 

Shizuru didn't really know why she was so persistent about this topic. She just wanted to know everything about her lovely pup. Including good and bad memories. Because all this created the woman Natsuki became up until now.

 

"So Natsuki . . . how about I cook us something and we can celebrate our reunion?"

 

She smiled seductively at Natsuki. Catching this smile Natsuki blushed heavily.

 

"S-s-sounds good. What are you going to cook?"

 

"Maybe we should eat later and celebrate now?" Shizuru rolled Natsuki over so that she was on top of her little bodyguard who blushed even further upon realizing their positions.

 

"Sh-sh-shizuru. . . ?"

 

"Yes my N-a-t-s-u-k-i?"

 

"I thought you wanted . . . you . . ." She trailed off as she saw Shizuru's face slowly inching closer to her own. She had never seen this look in Shizuru's eyes before. She felt like a prey that is going to be eaten. She saw pure desire in her eyes.

 

Shizuru closed the gap between her and Natsuki and kissed her passionately. _Finally I can kiss her. This feels so good._

 

She couldn't get enough of Natsuki's taste. She wanted more. Wanted to ravish this girl the whole day and even longer. She slowly licked Natsuki's lower lip until she took in a breath and opened her mouth. Moaning in the process. Shizuru used this opportunity to discover Natsuki's mouth further with her tongue.

 

Natsuki's hands reached around Shizuru's neck to deepen the kiss. They were both so lost in each others presence that they didn't hear the two "wolfs" sneaking up on them. Duran started coughing and interrupted the two women enjoying each other on the bed.

 

"Mou Duran . . . you just ruined the mood." Shizuru pouted.

 

"Sorry Shizuru, but we are a little bit hungry and unfortunately we can't open any of the cupboards. So . . .please feed us." They both had their ears close to their heads and theirs tails wagged from right to left. They looked so cute.

 

"Ok ok . . .we will feed you." Shizuru reluctantly entangled herself from Natsuki and got off of the bed. She saw out of her eyes that Natsuki was blushing beautifully.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

In the kitchen Shizuru prepared a little snack for her and Natsuki. Both of the wolfs got their food too, of course. They happily munched on their food. The other occupants of the room totally forgotten.

 

"I think they love the food you prepared Shizuru."

 

"And how about you my Natsuki?" Hearing her name said laced with so much love she blushed once again. _This much blushing can't be good for my face. Gah Shizuru._

 

"I take your cute blush as a yes then." Shizuru giggled.

 

"Mou. . . Shizuru I might die from too much blushing."

 

"Kani na my Natsuki but I can't help myself. You just look so adorable with your face flushed."

 

"Gah . . . woman . . ."

 

Even if she should be angry at Shizuru she just couldn't be. Therefore she loved the brunette too much. This wonderful feeling soon vanished as the reality caught up on her. _I wish we could be like this forever and forget about this stupid substance and just act as if nothing happened._

 

Shizuru saw how Natsuki's mood suddenly changed. _Ara . . . I wonder what is troubling my little puppy._

 

"Natsuki? What are you thinking about? You seem worried."

 

"Sigh . . . a little bit yes. I thought about our whole situation. You know the issue with me drinking the substance and the resulting powers. But what worries me the most is that we don't know if this green-haired freak had some friends who will come after us. I don't want to see you get hurt. And also I don't know if this substance has any side effects. What if I loose my memory once again and try to kill you?"

 

"Natsuki . . . you really worry too much. We will handle all the problems if they come up some time in the future. For now I just want to focus on you. I am so glad to have you finally back."

 

"Yeah I suppose you're right. So what do you want to do today?"

 

"If it's not too much to ask . . . could we just cuddle a bit and watch a movie?"

 

Natsuki saw Shizuru slightly blushing.

 

"I'd like that." She smiled and stood up to grab Shizuru's hand gently and leading her to the comfortable couch.

 

The two animals sensing that they would only disturb the two women stayed in the kitchen to take a very long nap.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

On the couch: 

 

Natsuki sat down on the comfortable black couch and was followed soon by Shizuru. They both made themselves comfortable or at least the brunette had the soft cute pup trapped under her.

 

Shizuru was half on top of Natsuki and snuggled close to Natsuki's neck to inhale the fragrance she loved so much. Natsuki's face on the other hand adorned a beautiful red hue. She didn't complain though. Who would complain if they had a breathtaking goddess snuggled up to them? She circled her arms around Shizuru's waist and pressed her more into her own body. Both feeling the curves of one another and contend with this feeling.

 

"Shizuru?"

 

"Yes my Natsuki?"

 

Natsuki didn't know how to begin this very important topic for her. Finally she was ready to tell Shizuru about her past. Or more specific about her parents because that was one part of her past she held closest to her heart. And therefore quite the difficult topic. Sensing that something was wrong Shizuru sat up a little bit to face the blunette.

 

"What is wrong Natsuki?"

 

"Sigh . . . I-I want to t-tell you . . ." She closed her eyes. _Calm down Kuga. . . you can do this._

 

After opening her eyes once again she saw Shizuru's face slowly inching closer until their lips met in a tender kiss. This kiss was all it took to encourage our biker.

 

Reluctantly breaking the kiss she looked into these crimson orbs with all the love she possessed for her goddess.

 

"I want to tell you my story. I don't want to have any secrets before you. I-I l-love you."

 

In Shizuru's eyes formed tears of happiness.

 

"Thank you Natsuki. I love you too."

 

She let the tears fall freely down onto her bodyguard's cheeks and captured her lips once more, ignoring the tears. This kiss was far more passionate than the other one. She wasn't able to stop herself anymore so Shizuru let her hands freely roam around Natsuki's body. Hearing Natsuki moan under her she knew that her touch was more then welcomed.

 

"Shizuru . . . " _I have to stop her hands somehow. I can't concentrate like this._

 

Feeling a hand gliding under her t-shirt she lost for a moment her focus. Her whole body was on fire seeking her lovers touch ever so badly. _No, I . . ._

 

"S-stop. . . Shizuru . . . please . . . "

 

Hearing the soft plea of her love she stopped her ministrations and looked into Natsuki's dazed eyes. Both were breathing heavily.

 

"I hope you have a good reason for ruining the mood, my Natsuki." _Oh my god. She looks so gorgeous right this moment. I could . . . No Natsuki . . . stay focused._

 

"Remember what I wanted to tell you? If I don't do this now I don't know if I am able to do this later. I am sorry. As much as I want to . . . you know . . . " Her face started glowing in a wonderful red colour.

 

"Ara . . . is Natsuki trying to seduce me?"

 

"I . . . I" She was so flustered she couldn't form a clear sentence.

 

"No need to be so embarrassed Natsuki." Gently she stroked her pup's cheek to calm her down. Then she sat up and watched as Natsuki followed her example.

 

"Thank you Shizuru." Shizuru only nodded and smiled at her biker.

 

Trying to compose herself Natsuki took a few deep breaths and then faced her lover to start her story.

**xxxFlashbackxxx**

 

Natsuki's parents met after high school and it was love at first sight. They spent more and more time together until they finally became an official couple. A few months later they got married.

 

They both worked in their parent's companies so money was never an issue for them. After three years of marriage Saeko Kuga became pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful little girl. They named her Natsuki.

 

In her few years on this planet Natsuki was very loved by her parents. She was their precious little treasure. But that should all change a few years later. A huge financial crisis nearly destroyed both their companies.

 

From this time onwards they had to look after their money. It was a very difficult time for all of them. Especially for the small Natsuki who didn't understand why her parents spent less and less time with her. In time both parents became more and more angry because of the bad situation so they fought at home before their daughter's eyes who would at night cry herself to sleep.

 

The happy marriage was falling apart as days past. After one year they couldn't even face each other without shouting. Natsuki often asked what was wrong but she was ignored by both so she dropped the topic.

 

Then it got even worse. Her father found a new woman who had money and spent his days with her instead with his own family. It didn't last long and Natsuki's mother found out the truth. The divorce was the coldest time Natsuki had ever witnessed in her young live. She was seven years old and had the feeling that she lost both her parents. She didn't see her father ever again.

 

And her mother almost daily told her that it was her fault that she was now alone. The once lovely family atmosphere vanished completely in a short period of time. Her only true friend at that time was her little pup Duran. He would often try to comfort her.

 

Little Natsuki had the worst part of her life just around the corner. As time flew by her mother's company broke down and she lost a huge amount of money. To solve this problem she thought she had only one choice . . . selling her daughter.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

"Natsuki . . ."

 

Shizuru saw the distressed face of her lover and interrupted her story.

 

"You don't have to talk about all of it. I see in how much pain you are even after all this years."

 

"No Shizuru it's ok. I want you to know all of my past. Every single detail."

 

"As you wish." So Natsuki continued her story.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Saeko made her decision. In order to save her company and her life she had to sell her own flesh and blood. But at this point it didn't matter to her. She only saw her daughter as a nuisance. The child she had loved years ago with all her heart was now nothing more to her than a "thing" you could use to earn money.

 

Natsuki was very intelligent for her age so she saw through her mother's friendly façade. As she overheard a phone call it was all clear to her. The people she loved and trusted the most betrayed her in every possible way.

 

Her father left because of another woman even if he claimed to love his wife and daughter. And after that he pretended Natsuki never even existed. But her mother was the worst. Selling her own child for money. She couldn't forgive her.

 

So one day she just vanished and never once looked back. Her dog died a few weeks later leaving Natsuki all alone in this big dark world.

**xxxFlasback end xxx**

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Both women's faces were tear-stained.

 

"How could they do this to you Natsuki?"

 

"I-I don't understand it either. I thought. . . I really thought they lo-loved me. Sigh . . . now you eventually understand why I have a big problem with the topic "love". After this incident I fought through life alone . . . until now."

 

She gazed lovingly at Shizuru. _Natsuki if it weren't for my self discipline I could eat you alive for all your sweet words. I am never letting you go._ Some thoughts entered her mind. Like pinning Natsuki down right here, right now.

 

"You remember that I can feel your emotions right Shizuru?"

 

Instead of Natsuki it was Shizuru's turn to blush furiously. She should put a little bit more effort into hiding these obviously naughty thoughts.

 

"N-natsuki . . . "

 

 

 

End chapter 12

 

So . . . yeah I know . . . I stopped just as it started to get good ^^ Evil me . . . But don’t worry . . . the next chapter will hopefully be . . .I don’t know how to describe it . . .

 

Please R&R

 

See ya

 

 

 

 

**Omake:**

 

Natsuki: I can't believe you! You always have these perverted thoughts when you are around me!

 

Shizuru: *starts pouting*

 

Natsuki: No, don't make such a face . . .

 

Shizuru: But I just can't help it. Everytime I see my cute little puppy I could eat her alive.

 

Natsuki: Shi-Shizuru!!

 

Shizuru: *starts approaching Natsuki* Yes my N-a-t-s-u-k-i?

 

Natsuki: _Someone . . .please help . . ._

 

Shizuru: *pounces onto Natsuki*

 

Natsuki: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh . . . .

 


	13. Love blossoms

Hi guys, I promised to update this story on Saturday. And here it is, the next chapter. I am really impressed, that I managed to update it.

This was really difficult to write, because I haven't ever written something like this before. Hope you like it. :)

 

**WARNING:**

This chapter contains a lot of "interactions" between two women. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

 

 **Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own Mai Hime . . .

 

**Chapter 13: Love blossoms**

“Shizuru . . . “ The name of her love was quietly whispered as Natsuki leaned closer to capture these heavenly lips before her.

The brunette’s raw emotions had stirred something primal in her. So she gently pushed Shizuru onto the soft couch and lay on top of her. Never leaving her lips in the process.

Shizuru on the other hand felt like she was drunk. She felt like flying as Natsuki slowly traced her tongue around her lower lip to beg for entrance. Of course it was granted almost instantly.

“Uh . . . Nat-natsuki . . . „ At this stage she wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence. Her mind was clouded. The only feelings getting through were thoughts about Natsuki.

Sensing that Shizuru was welcoming her kisses she started to get bolder. Lightly she traced her left hand around Shizuru’s abdomen and heard her moan into her mouth. Loving the sound of the other woman she wanted nothing more than to hear more of these sounds.

So she traced her hand up and down a few times before her hand glided under Shizuru’s shirt. Feeling the hot skin beneath her she nearly lost control. _She is so soft. . . ._

Shizuru encircled Natsuki’s body with her arms and pulled her closer. She wanted to feel all of her pressed against her body.

Slowly the torturous hand came up just under her right breast. There it stopped. Pulled out of her daze Shizuru looked inquirly at Natsuki. _Why did she stop?_

Natsuki on the other hand started blushing. She never felt such a need. Her mind told her to strip Shizuru as fast as possible but she didn’t want to rush things. She wanted Shizuru’s permission that she could go further. She needed to hear it.

“Shizuru . . .? Please . . .” Her voice was a low husky whisper. The raw need clearly showing in every word.

Shivering upon hearing this voice she was not able to voice her answer so instead she just nodded. Hoping that Natsuki would get the message.

Obviously Natsuki got on because her ministrations continued. Her left hand found Shizuru’s right breast and massaged it softly through her bra. Then she kissed her lover again. At first it was very soft and gentle but in time it grew more passionate.

As they kissed Shizuru suddenly got very worried. It was her first time doing this with someone and she was concerned that she couldn’t full fill Natsuki’s needs properly. _What if I loose her because I can’t . . .I . . ._

Sensing that something was wrong Natsuki stopped all movements and looked worried at her lover.

“Shizuru . . . you alright?”

Becoming more nervous the brunette tried to hide her face but Natsuki placed a hand on her cheek and Shizuru had no choice so she faced Natsuki.

“I . . . I . . . “ _Just say it you coward. She wouldn’t hate you for this._

“I-it is m-my f-first time and I-I am a little bit afraid.”

_And here I thought she didn’t want me to . . . sigh . . ._

Kissing the goddess under her gently she assured her that everything would be fine.

“Shizuru . . . you don’t have to be afraid. I would never hurt you. And . . . i-it is my f-first t-time too.” She looked away, too embarrassed to face her love. A huge blush adorning her face.

“I never felt so strongly for any one before . . . I-I w-want you . . . if you want to wait t-than . . . mpf . . .”

The kiss was far from everything they shared before. It was hungry and Natsuki knew in an instant that Shizuru wanted her just as much as she wanted her.

They both smiled at each other before Natsuki spoke.

“Maybe we should . . . uhm . . . use the bed . . . you know it is way more comfortable. And it is our first time . . . so . . . “ She was proud of herself. She got out what she wanted without so much stuttering or worse fainting.

Shizuru, unable to speak at the moment, just nodded. A few seconds later she was scooped up bridal-style into her bodyguards strong arms. Then as carefully as she could, she carried her into her bedroom, where Natsuki laid her down gently.

She observed a short moment Shizuru’s angelic face and her body before she laid atop of the brunette, trying not to suffocate her with her weight. They kissed once again. The kiss turned passionate in less than 2 seconds and their tongues battled for dominance.

Lost in her passion Natsuki didn’t realize Shizuru’s sneaky hands until she felt Shizuru trying to open her pants.

She moaned into Shizuru’s mouth but helped by pushing herself up a little bit more so that Shizuru could reach the zipper easier. Half a minute later her pants lay forgotten next to the bed.

Not wanting to be the only one half naked she started in ridding Shizuru of her top. Not resisting one bit Shizuru assisted Natsuki in undressing her. As more and more flesh came into view Natsuki had difficulties to restrain her need. _Oh god . . . this woman is gorgeous._

With new flesh revealed in front of Natsuki’s mouth she wasted no time and started kissing Shizuru.

At first only nibbling at her sensitive neck. Leaving a few marks here and there. Then she went further downwards. She traced her lips around Shizuru’s collarbone and heard the satisfied moans from the other woman. Slightly smiling to herself she continued her journey.

As she began sucking above the skin of Shizuru’s breast she heard her lover moan louder. It sounded a little bit desperate. But she wanted to take her time with Shizuru.

Natsuki stopped her ministrations to gaze at Shizuru’s face. Her face was beautifully flushed and her eyes were closed. As her mind registered that the wonderful touches stopped she opened her eyes to look at her puppy. Natsuki waited just for this moment to lower her head and to gently bite one of Shizuru’s nipples. She sucked on it through the fabric of Shizuru’s bra.

Shizuru wasn’t able to stop the loud moan forming in her mouth. She was surprised by Natsuki’s action but it was far from unwelcomed _. If Natsuki keeps this up I might not last long._

She felt Natsuki’s hands everywhere. It was a wonderful feeling to share this moment with the person she loved the most.

She felt as Natsuki’s hands massaged her breasts simultaneously and shivered out of passion. But she wished that her bra would disappear so that she could feel Natsuki’s hands directly onto her soft skin.

As if sensing what Shizuru wanted Natsuki nearly ripped of the bothersome piece of garment and fondled her lover’s breasts directly. Licking and pinching Shizuru’s breasts mercilessly. She sucked on one of Shizuru’s hardened nipples and got a loud moan in response.

“Ungh . . .N-natsuki . . . ah . . .“

She couldn’t stand it anymore. She wanted to feel all of Shizuru’s body against her own. With all this fondling she wore her own self restraint down. She wanted, no needed more.

So she left Shizuru’s breasts which got her a frustrated sigh. Smirking she leaned over Shizuru and kissed her swollen lips for apology.

Then she moved on to her main goal. She stripped her lover of her pants and then discarded her top and bra in the process. They both now only had their panties on which showed just how turned on they were right then and there.

Missing the body contact she had moments before Natsuki carefully laid down to press her body against Shizuru’s. Both started moaning because of their breasts rubbing together.

At this moment Natsuki kissed Shizuru passionately once again. In the process fondling her breasts and swallowing the other woman’s moans.

Distracting Shizuru with her kissing and fondling she slowly let her right hand roam Shizuru’s body. Her direction clearly obvious. She wanted Shizuru to writhe under her touch.

Her hand stopped just above Shizuru’s waistband and she lifted her head to wait for Shizuru to open her eyes. Very “angry” that Natsuki stopped kissing her she wanted to glare but felt instead the hand that was just above her waistband.

“C-can I . . . ?” Natsuki’s voice was just a whisper. The need in her voice made Shizuru dizzy.

“Y-yes . . .”

Not wasting anymore time her hand slipped under Shizuru’s panties and she felt just how turned on Shizuru was. She was very wet.

“Uh . . .uh . . .t-this feels so good.”

Hearing the appraisal of her girlfriend Natsuki explored Shizuru’s depth further until she could feel a hard small nub that elicited very strong and loud moans out of Shizuru. So she continued rubbing it harder.

“N-natsuki . . .p-please . . .I-I . . .ungh . . .”

She clearly understood what her lover wanted her to do. So she retreated her hand and removed Shizuru’s panties and her own completely. Then her hand went back to work.

Shizuru trembled under her touch and her breathing started to come in short pants. Then without warning Natsuki plunged two fingers right into Shizuru. But stopped as she felt a barrier.

“Shizuru . . .?”

She knew what Natsuki wanted to ask her and she didn’t want her lover to stop. Unable to form a coherent sentence she lifted her hips slightly to show Natsuki she wanted her.

Getting the message she shoved her fingers further into Shizuru’s tight pussy.

“AH . . .. “

The pain was unbearable. She felt like something was going to rip her apart. But as soon as she felt Natsuki’s soft lips on her own it all vanished. The kiss was gentle and it eased her pain so that she could feel her arousal once again.

As she got accustomated after a few seconds to the intrusion Natsuki started a steady rhythm and Shizuru bucked her hips in tune. _Oh god . . .this is so good. Oh . . . Natsuki._

“Uh . . .uh . . .”

Sensing that Shizuru was close she halted her movements and extracted her fingers. Shizuru opened her eyes just to see that Natsuki was licking her fingers clean and then she hovered once again above Shizuru. She positioned herself between the brunette’s legs.

Now knowing why Natsuki stopped her cheeks blushed bright red just as Natsuki’s.

“Shizuru . . . “ She loved the expression on her lover. One moment you could see clearly her frustration until she realized what Natsuki was up to. Then it changed from surprise to utter bliss.

Lowering her body on top of Shizuru she pressed her pussy right up against Shizuru’s. The feeling they both got was pure bliss.

“Oh . . .Natsuki . . . “

Natsuki started grinding into Shizuru. She herself was just as close as Shizuru. It wouldn’t take long before they both would reach their climax.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer so she grinded harder against Shizuru’s pussy.

They both begun to tremble and a few seconds later a shattering climax overcame them both.

“Natsuki. . .!”

“Shizuru. . .!”

Panting heavily Natsuki kissed Shizuru one more time before she laid next to the woman she loved to hug her into her arms protectively.

Shizuru on the other hand was in heaven. As she kissed Natsuki she could taste herself in the kiss. She didn’t feel disgusted, it turned her on once more. But for now she was satiated. So she snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. Her head rested at Natsuki’s neck and both women held tightly on to each other.

Shizuru was the first one to speak after she caught her breath.

“Natsuki . . . that was . . .I don’t know what to say.”

“Yeah . . . I know what you mean.” She smiled and kissed the brunette next to her.

Shizuru wanted to say something but was interrupted as the telephone rang. Reluctantly she let go of her little pup to answer the phone.

“Fujino speaking?”

“Hello Fujino-san glad to hear you’re alright. I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Oh . . . hello Yakamura-han. That is really nice. I am feeling a little bit better. Thanks for your concern.”

“No problem. My best employee should be save and sound. So . . .anything I could help you with?”

“No, thank you. If I need something I will call you.”

“Ok. And don’t forget . . .I want you to relax a bit before getting back to work. Your health is more important to me than this project. Remember that.”

“Yes, I know. Thank you very much.”

“Bye Fujino-san.”

“Bye.”

_Sigh . . .he really can be overprotective at times._

Shizuru let out a small yelp as she felt the naked body pressed up against her own. She could feel just the right parts of her lover pressing against her back.

“Everything’s alright?”

“Yes . . . it was just Yakamura-han. He is quite worried about my well being. He saw me after you disappeared so it is understandable that he reacts this way.”

“Mh . . .He is a nice boss.” Natsuki nibbled on Shizuru’s shoulder.

“Y-yes he is. Natsuki . . . “

“Yes my Shizuru?” She encircled her waist, her hands roaming over her belly. She felt her lover shiver under her soft touches.

“If . . . if you keep this up we might no be able to get out of this room anytime soon.” She giggled.

“Would that be so bad?” She kissed Shizuru’s neck and left a mark.

“N-no . . . b-but what if D-duran walks in when w-we . . .ah . . .”

She thought about this possibility and blushed a beautiful red. Imagine just this situation was terrible. She would die out of embarrassment. She sighed but held her lover tight to her body.

“You are right . . .unfortunately. Then we have to postpone it until tonight?”

Shizuru turned in Natsuki’s embrace, encircled her lovers neck and kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss they both were heavily panting.

“Hai.”

 

So . . .did you like it or was it total crap? I am really curious to know your opinion. So please R&R

Thanks a lot for reading. . .

See ya

 


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is . . .the final chapter. Maybe I will write an epilogue, but I'm not sure right now . . .

Enjoy this (final?) chapter and please leave a review.

 

 **Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai Hime

 

**Chapter 14:**

The rest of the day went by really fast. Natsuki had to endure a lot of teasing from her new girlfriend and from Duran. He almost every hour told her, that he hadn't slept, because she and Shizuru were so busy earlier that day.

All day long she kept a dark blush onto her face. Facing the truth that it would be most likely permanent by now.

Later that night, true to her word, Shizuru had pounced on Natsuki and returned the earlier teasing in full.

After an exhausting love-making session they both fell asleep in each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Shizuru was the first to wake up. She felt the protective hug of her cute little puppy and smiled. Never in her life had she felt so save or wanted. Natsuki's love was the best thing, that had ever happened to her. She kissed the blunette softly onto her forehead, seeing a small blush adorning Natsuki's cheeks.

 _Ara. . . She is even blushing in her sleep? I will definitely tease her about this._ She smiled.

Hearing a faint ringing sound, she sighed, but stood up, so the noise wouldn't wake up her sleeping lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fujino speaking?"

"Good morning Fujino-san."

"Ara . . . good morning Sears-san. May I ask why you call at such an early hour?"

"I just wanted to ask how things are going with you and your girl? And I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me . . . why?"

"Because you and wolf girl are still in danger. The organisation; which sent this green-haired psycho after you; is still trying to get Natsuki's powers. So you should be careful. I don't know what they are up to but . . . if I get new information I will call you. So . . . see ya."

"W-wait. . . where did you get this information?"

"That's my secret. Goodbye"

"W-w-wait . . ." But it was too late. The other woman had hung up on her. _Mh. . . who is she and why is she helping us? I don't understand her._

She was still deep in thought, as she reacted to the knocking sound coming from the front door. So, without hesitation, she opened the front door and was faced by a dark-haired man wearing a suit.

"Good morning beautiful lady." Just as Shizuru wanted to answer, she was knocked out cold. It happened all so fast, there was no way she could have prevented the attack. Her last thought as darkness engulfed her was: _Natsuki. . ._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Natsuki awoke from her deep slumber, missing the warmth of her companion.

"Shizuru?"

Not getting a response she sleepily rubbed her eyes and stood up to search for her lover. Something about this whole situation smelled fishy _. I don't smell any food nor do I hear any sounds in the house. What's going on?_

She wanted to go at first into the kitchen, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the front door was wide open. Two different smells still lingered in the air. One was Shizuru's. She knew her smell by heart by now. The other one she didn't know, but her heart started beating painfully against her chest. _No . . . please . . . Shizuru. . ._

She reached the door just in time to see two women climbing out of a car. She knew the two. _They were at Shizuru's side as she found her in the cave. What are they doing here?_

"Shit, we are too late?"

"Yes it seems so, ojou-sama."

Natsuki heard the small conversation. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. So she strode over to both woman and asked.

"Where is Shizuru?!"

"I knew, that something like this would happen, so I called her a few minutes ago, but obviously I was too late. Sorry to say this, but your precious lover got kidnapped by the same organization the green-haired woman belonged to."

"What?!" _This was a joke right?_ Just as she thought everything would be fine something like this happened.

Hearing the noise outside Duran ran up to his sister to protect her, if necessary.

"What's going on here sister?"

"Shizuru. . . she got kidnapped. I feel so useless. I couldn't protect her like I promised."

Tears wanted to run down her cheeks, but she stopped them. Not wanting strangers to see her in a weakened state.

"Then we have to find her! Hey you. . . do you know where she is?"

"Maybe. . . I think it is worth a try."

"Ok then you will lead us. Natsuki get a grip. We will find her and kill those bastards, who try to hurt you both!"

"Yes you are right! Let's go!"

With new hope and a goal in front of her Natsuki was determined to save Shizuru at all costs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark factory somewhere outside of town Shizuru was bound at a chair. She scanned her surroundings but found nothing to be helpful. She sighed inwardly _. I should have listened to Sears-san more closely. She said we were in danger and I just opened the door without thinking. Natsuki. . . gomen. . ._

"Don't look so sad." A voice sounded through the darkness.

Then she saw the same man, who greeted her at her door standing a few feet away from her.

"You won't be alone for long. Your lovely dog will join us soon." He smiled evilly towards Shizuru.

"What do you want?" She asked, grateful that her voice didn't display her inner fear.

"I want her power. And as long as I have you, she will do everything in order to guarantee your safety."

"No . . . she wouldn't help you full fill your evil plans."

"We will see. If she refuses then we can still kill you and try to extract her powers with a few little experiments. But unfortunately that would be her death." He laughed and returned back into the darkness to wait for the upcoming events.

_Oh Natsuki. . . please stay away. I'm not worth to be saved. Please don't come here._

But Shizuru knew that her pleading would be meaningless. She could feel that Natsuki was on her way to rescue her. Nothing would stop her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki’s heartbeat was painfully fast. She hoped that Shizuru was alright. _Shizuru . . . don't worry I will definitely rescue you._

"By the way. Why are you helping us?" Natsuki's curiosity got the better of her, so she asked the blonde the question, she so badly wanted to ask, since they first met.

"Let's just say I hate this organization more than anything else and I couldn't waste just a good opportunity to get back at them."

"Get back? What do you mean?"

"That's none of your business!" The voice was strong and Natsuki knew that further questions wouldn't do anything good, so she kept quiet.

"Miyu? How long?"

"Approximately 30 minutes, oujou-sama."

"Good."

Natsuki started fidgeting in her seat. The minutes passed by painfully slow. If she could, she would ride with Duran and just burst in to this building to save her loved one. But all people around her convinced her, that this was not such a good idea.

They had to surprise their enemies to get an upper hand. Even Duran agreed with this blonde-haired child.

"Everything ok sister?" Duran was concerned. He could feel the strong emotions coming from her sister. She had to control this emotions in order to control the situation and not do something drastic.

"Yes I am ok. Just worrying about Shizuru. If I get this bastard, who did this to her, I will rip him to pieces!"

"I know how you feel. But try to control your anger. I don't want you to rush into something and get you both hurt or even worse dead."

"Mh . . . ok."

The rest of the drive was in silence. All occupants thinking about their own feelings, problems or plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the factory Shizuru sat in her chair and thought about the events, that happened the last few days. _What did I do to deserve such a fate? I just want to be happy. Is that too much to ask? Sigh. Hopefully this is all over soon and I can live together with my Natsuki in peace._

She heard a low voice, that interrupted her thoughts. Her head moved into the voice's direction.

"Don't worry. Just a few minutes and your bodyguard will be here. To tell you the truth I'm quite curious about her decision. I mean, it is not bad to work for our organization."

"Natsuki won't even consider working for you!"

"You sure? We will see. Even if she refuses to work with us we will just kill her. And I think I will kill her first. I want to watch your face, when her life leaves her body. Ha ha ha."

Shizuru was speechless. _No. . ._ She couldn't bear to see her Natsuki die.

"Ah . . . finally. . . showtime."

He walked beside Shizuru and waited for the door to open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki was relieved, that they finally arrived at the old factory. _Gah. . . it smells terrible._

"Hey wolf girl."

"Don't call me that! What is it?"

"We will wait here. If you need help . . . "

"I don't need your help! I am capable of saving Shizuru alone!"

"As you wish."

"Duran let's go!"

"Hai sister."

So they both made their way to the big steel door and opened it. The door screeched loudly, so that the surprise was instantly gone, if there was one to begin with.

The first thing she saw was . . . Shizuru. _She is alive._ Natsuki wanted to run forward to save her love, but Duran stopped her. He started growling.

Then she saw it too. There, beside Shizuru, stood a man in a black suit. Sniffing the air, she knew immediately, who this man was. This is the one who kidnapped Shizuru. _You bastard._

"Hey asshole step away from her, if you want to live a little bit longer!"

"That sounded quite like a threat. I think you don't know who you are talking to! Maybe a little power demonstration is necessary."

He pulled out a small knife and scratched it along Shizuru's neck. A red substance trickling down her neck in the process. Fortunately it was only a small cut, but painful nonetheless. Natsuki saw Shizuru wince, but no sound escaped her mouth.

"You. . . " She stopped mid-sentence, as she saw the knife once more near Shizuru's throat. Instead she just growled at her opponent.

"I see. You are learning very fast." He smiled evilly.

"What do you want? Why are you torturing us like that?"

"Torturing? That is a harsh word. I think playing fits a little bit better, don't you think?"

He got an angry growl in response.

"It doesn't matter, that you not agree with me. I'm in charge here! So. . . now I want to talk a bit about my intentions with you." He looked at the blue-haired woman and then caressed Shizuru's cheek softly. It was quite funny to observe her reaction. If she could, she would kill him in a second. But he had the upper hand and he intended to let it be that way. He took a step away from his captive and started talking.

"Ok I don't like to talk around the topic, so I just tell you. I want you to work for me."

"W-what?!"

"You know, you are unique. Nobody possess this much power. We can make good use of this. There is no way anyone could oppose us, if we have your power. So. . . what do you think? I think you don't have much of a choice, because I have your lovely girl."

"I would never even consider to work for such an ass then you!"

He got really angry upon hearing her response. To show his anger he slapped Shizuru one time really hard across the face. Her lip started bleeding.

If he hadn't still held the knife dangerously near to Shizuru Natsuki would have ripped his head of. _This bastard! I get him for hurting Shizuru!_

"So I ask you once more. Will you work for us? Think about your answer carefully, because you choose, if she lives or dies." His evil laugh echoed through the huge hall.

"Natsuki, please don't work for them. I don't want to live, if it means you have to work for this bastard!" This earned her another slap across the face.

"Shut up bitch!" He looked back at Natsuki a smirk across his face. "So your answer?"

"My answer is no."

"Too bad . . . I warned you." Without hesitation he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Shizuru.

BANG

The sound echoed through the whole factory. Natsuki wasn't fast enough to react and now she was faced with the lifeless body of her lover. Her life trickling out of the hole in her body. He had shot right through her heart.

_Shizuru. . . no. . . no. . ._

She couldn't believe this. This must be a dream. A horrible nightmare. Shizuru couldn't be death. Natsuki sunk onto her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Little one. . . ?" Duran could feel her pain, as if it was his own. Unable to ease her pain, he just stood by her side, watching her breakdown. He felt so useless at the moment.

"So this problem is solved. Now be a good girl and just accept your destiny." The suited man walked slowly into Natsuki's direction, the gun in hand.

If he had been a little bit more intelligent, he would have sensed the dark, threatening aura surrounding Natsuki. Even Duran started trembling.

As the man neared Natsuki's position and wanted to shoot her too, he didn't see the next thing coming. Natsuki materialized her blue glowing sword in a second and sliced the man's arm, holding the gun, off. He was so surprised, that he stumbled over his own feet, as he tried to back away. His right arm and the gun laid next to him on the floor. He hadn't seen this coming. He thought it would be easy to get what he wanted, but he was obviously mistaken.

The blunette woman raised from the floor. Her eyes glowing with fury.

"How dare you hurt my loved one! I will kill you for that! Be prepared!"

The man wanted desperately to escape the wrath of the blue-haired demon. Fortunately he carried another gun. So, as Natsuki lunged forward at him, he fired. The bullet going through Natsuki's right shoulder, not affecting her attack in the slightest. She heaved her sword above his body and swung it down with all her might. Ending his life in a blink of an eye.

Breathing heavily she let the sword disappear and walked carefully over to Shizuru and caressed her cheek gently. She got no response.

"SHIZURU . . ."

She sunk to her knees and held tightly on to the lifeless body of her lover.

"What happened?" The two woman heard the gunshots and decided to look, if everything was alright. Just as they arrived, they hurt the heart-broken scream of Natsuki.

"He killed Shizuru. We were unable to save her." Duran lowered his head, tears shining in his eyes as well.

Both women stood next to the animal in silence. Not wanting to destroy the moment and interrupting Natsuki's grieving.

"Shizuru please don't leave me. Please. . ." Her pleas weren't heard by the beauty in front of her. She felt the body warmth leaving.

She fought all this time alone. Finally she found a person who held her heart and now it was all gone. _That can't be! There has to be a way to save Shizuru!_

As if the heaven heard her wish a blue light appeared in front of her. It was a beautiful blue colour.

"I will save her."

"D-duran?"

"Yes my sister."

"W-what are y-you doing?"

"I can't bear to see you like this, so I will save Shizuru's life."

"But how?"

Natsuki couldn't see it, but Duran smiled, then answered her.

"I will give her my own life."

"W-what? You can't. . . "

"Natsuki. . . sigh. I was never really meant to be. My existence was pure coincidence. So let me use my life to save your important person . . .please"

"But. . ."

"I am really grateful for the time I could spent with you, even if it was only a short amount of time. I will always be by your side. Never forget that."

"Duran. . ." Natsuki’s face was by now tear-stained. She couldn't say a word, but she knew that that wasn't necessary. Duran knew what she felt for him. Her heart spoke the words, her mouth couldn't form.

"Sayonara sister."

"D-duran . . ."

The blue light started to engulf Shizuru's whole body. A few seconds later it vanished completely.

The next thing she saw, was a lightly breathing Shizuru, her wounds gone as well. She was still unconscious, but she was alive.

Natsuki carefully carried her bridal-style out of the building. Passing the two women, who helped saving Shizuru. She thanked them and walked out the door.

A slight movement caused her to look down into the beautiful crimson orbs she loved so much.

"Natsuki. . ."

"You are save Shizuru. Don't worry we are going home now." Shizuru nodded, but felt something wet hit her face. She looked up to see Natsuki's tear-stained face and sad expression.

She knew why Natsuki was so sad. The last thing she remembered, was talking to Duran. He asked her to protect Natsuki in his place.

They would always remember that day, where one person gave up his life to save someone he only met recently.

 

To sacrifice your life for another person is the noblest thing someone can do.

 

That's it, for now. . .

Did you like this chapter? I hope it was ok.

Thanks for reading my stories and please keep on reading! :)

 

**OMAKE:**

Nao: That was the story?

Author: Yes. Is there a problem?

Nao: There is a BIG problem! . . .Are you nuts, or what?! I only got this small role in your story?! SHIT!

Author: Shizuru and Natsuki were the main characters, so . . .

Nao: Leave me alone with your stupid excuses! Fucking mutt . . .it's always her . . .damn. . .

Author: NAO! Shut up . . .Shizuru will . . . shit . . .too late . . .

Nao: W-wh . . . oh oh . . .hey Fujino . . .

Shizuru: What did you just call my Natsuki? *glares at Nao*

Nao: Uhm . . .I . . .I . . .I said, what a good friend she is . . .*nervous laugh*

Shizuru: I think, you called her a . . .mutt . . .*summons her naginata*

Nao: N-n-no I-I-I w-w-w . . . .*gets sliced in two pieces by Shizuru*

Shizuru: No one calls my Natsuki mutt . . .*Naginata disappears and Shizuru goes back to Natsuki*

Author: Rest in peace Nao . . .

Angel Nao on a cloud ^^: I should have seen this one coming . . . sigh . . .

 


End file.
